


Dancing Upon Death

by Maddythemagnificent (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Alpha Charlie, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Born and made vampires, Chester is evil, DEAL WITH IT, Dean is always a bastard, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Heats, Human Eggsy, Knotting, M/M, Major Plot, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rutting, Slow Build, Valentine is kinda good, Vampire Harry, Vampire Merlin, Vampire Roxy, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maddythemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viciously Harry whispered into Eggsy’s ear. “Now listen here you little imp, when I do make you mine it won’t be due to the aid of some drug. No, I’ll seduce you myself, I’ll make you even more consumed with lust than you are right now. I’ll make you become a maddening begging mess. Until all you can do is scream my name and all you can think about is me filling you with my knot and making you my omega. That’s when I’ll take you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Mysterious Dinner Guest

PROLOGUE- The Birth of Galahad

Precious and so very important was those first remarkable years before one's coming of age. A time when neutering prevailed over maturing, and self-discovery was around every corner. The world was light and too huge to comprehend, so the imagination ran wild. Unfortunately, for Harry Hart his youthful days of basking in his parents love and exploring the world from his family's nest would never truly begin.

Harry was born on a cold winter day in the wild country of England. Here in their small cottage, the Hart’s survived, sheltered from the frosty blizzard by the structure’s stone, mud and wood walls. On a bed of straw and sheep fur, Harry’s mother rested, holding her newborn babe against her bosom to suckle. By their side his father fed the hearth, keeping its strength up enough to bask the dark hut in a warm orange glow. It had been but a few days since his birth and his newly made parents looked on proudly at their creation, mesmerized by their miracle. 

“George, have you ever seen something more beautiful?” A gushing wet river of tears ran across the mother's cheeks. 

“Not since the day I first laid eyes upon you” Her husband replied, settling down beside her to grasp at his newborn's tiny hand, only but a small fraction of his own. 

The woman let out a delighted sob, and continued to nestle her precious new love. And most terribly, for Harry Hart, this would be the last moment the gracious couple would be able to bask in their new found family. For there was a rapture at their small cottage door, that intruded on their moment of bliss. 

Harry’s father strolled cautiously to the entrance of their small hutch to open the door for their unexpected guest and when he did there stood in the doorway a man draped in a thick frost bitten wool cloak who barred his weight on a wickedly crafted piece of oak. Hidden from view by the massive cloak hood, only the tired lines of age and the more concerning crimson orbs shown through. 

The lifeless ruby eyes drifted from George over to where Harry and his mother lay amongst the skins and comfort of the makeshift bed. Visibly the husband tensed, but otherwise remained calm and rightfully fell onto his knees. 

“My King,” George spoke. 

“It has come to my knowledge Hart, through rather unsavory channels of information, that you have made certain negotiations with Richmond Valentine, but I must admit I was not aware of the details of your deal with the wizard. I had jumped to the conclusion that you were seeking to sabotage me, but now I can see your weakness was driven by baby lust.”

The old man have him a scolding glance, his white whiskers and aged face becoming more visible as the fire’s luminescence snuck up from under the shade of his hood.

“And you are well aware of our position with Valentine, as a man none of Kingsmen is to affiliate with. For reasons that are known to you George. And you are well aware of the consequences.”

The younger man gave pause before finally coming to an answer. “I accept any punishment you seem fit my King, but please consider what this could mean, there has not been a full born in a century, our kind is diminishing as we speak.”

“I’m well aware of how important this child is, hand him to me, let me see what dark magic has created for our future. Come here Lucille, my child.” The King beckoned Harry’s mother, who obeyed despite her reluctance to release Harry from her limbs.

Patiently the King held out his arms towards the child, and Lucille gently handed her boy over. Harry's small pink face looked up into his eyes, and simply stared with a wide calculated gaze just as unimpressed with the King as the King looked to be unimpressed with him. 

“His name?” The King inquired. 

“Harry,” Lucille answered softly.

“Well Harry, welcome to Kingsman.”

Accordingly, the elderly King raised two of his fingers and placed them upon the infant's forehead, and slowly let his eyes shut. Upon closing them, he saw what could only be an older Harry. The infant had aged into a vibrant and strong full born, with razor sharp fangs and eyes engulfed in scarlet. On his head lay a massive crown, welded from fierce iron and human bone. In his arms he held a boy devoid of all clothing with a golden mane of hair and searing bright blue eyes. Harry leaned down to kiss the boy, and the boy gently cupped Harry’s cheek with one hand, for in the other he held a sharp dagger. Both of them were drenched with blood not their own, and as the King dove deeper, letting his vision fall to their feet he saw his own face wide and empty, body ripped from limb to limb, and streams of blood running along the smooth wooden flooring filling its cracks. 

Horrified the King abruptly stumbled out of his vision, hissing and teeth bared, staring down at the seemingly harmless child that would deliver him death-but not if he could help it. He raised his bony hand to end the child once and for all, only to be thwarted by Lucille and George attacking him.They jumped upon their King, attempting to get their son back into the safety of their arms. 

Their little cottage soon became a disaster of a once calm life, as the three fought over the life of the young Harry. Without pause the King fended off George well enough, the man had always been too weak to be a major threat to anything, but Lucille attacked with a steamy rage and desperation unmatched by her King. She clawed and bit him, drawing blood from his unclothed face and kept rising up to attack him each time he managed to throw her down. But the Hart's soon lost their slight advantage over the King as another person barged into the house, only to slash George's throat and hold Lucille down long enough for the King to kneel down and end her existence. 

“My King what is the meaning of all this!,” the stranger shouted in concern after the deaths of the Hart's was well determined. 

The King looked down at the boy still clutched in his arm, who continued to stare silently up at him. 

“This boy will kill me, unless I end him before he gets a chance.” 

“Then I suggest you get on with it,” the stranger replied without question.

“Yes indeed.” A crooked smile bloomed across the King’s face. He raised his hand once again as if to smit the poor child, but before his hand could befall upon him, the child gave a small blink, and was gone.

CHAPTER 1- The Mysterious Dinner Guest 

“You're nothing!” Nothing. nothing. nothing. “Pathetic!” pathetic. pathetic. A deep cynical voice laughed, words filled with spit worthy of endless loathing. Each word stung and punched, swung and never missed, and hung each terrified reply with a noose of numbing needles. He could not run, he could not hid, and worst of all he could not fight. The words, the beatings, and his own oozing blood held him immobile to the darkness of his own despair, his cries of suffering unheard and unanswered. 

With a sudden start Eggsy awakened, drenched in his own sweat and nightgown sticking to his body. He gave a pitiful yet relieved groan at the transparent realization that it had only been a dream, despite the notion that it had seemed like reliving a memory. In recent months Eggsy had grown rather distraught, as vivid nightmares of the horrors that accompanied his life visited him often during his slumber. It was always something having to do with the death of his father, Lee, would had died nobly for his own country. But, while he longed for his father to be alive, that was not what plagued Eggsy. No it was his father's replacement, Eggsy’s stepfather Dean whom his mother Michelle had married that made his life hell.

Dean was a menace, a brute and cruel man, who only charmed his way into his mother's broken heart until they married and he became the owner of all their property. From then on out he showed his true character by beating Michelle, yet mostly Eggsy. He made their lives miserable, constantly controlling and manipulating them like pieces in a game of chess. And if it was not for sweet little Daisy, Eggsy's baby sister, Eggsy would have attempted to get rid of Dean long ago.

And to make matters only worse, Eggsy was an omega. The lowest title of all sexual bearings. By society, he was considered weak and unable to care for himself without the proper care of an alpha. Normally Eggsy would not bother being disturbed by his own nature, because he even knew how special being a male omega made him. Omegas were rare as it was, but male omegas were a mystery who defied the laws of human nature by being both male and female at the same time. But as of late, Eggsy grew to hate his gender. For soon in a year's time, at the age of eighteen, Eggsy would have his first heat, making him ready to be married off and mated by an eligible alpha of Dean’s choosing. Already Eggsy knew who that alpha was going to be. Someone horrible. Someone by the name of Charlie. 

His body gave a shiver and tears fell down his face. At his side, his loyal companion J.B. woofed and drew closer, wiggling himself into Eggsy's arms for the sole purpose of licking the salty tears from his master's face. Eggsy gave a sorrowful chuckle and snuggled closer to his loving pet.

“Oi, J.B. stop it, you're getting my face all sticky,” Eggsy scolded half-heartedly at the pestering pug. 

As he calmed down from his panic, he was able to gradually drift off back into sleep. A firm sense of relaxation came over him, brought by exhaustion and logic. Eggsy knew now was not the time to be weak. He had to be strong and show Dean that he could hurt Eggsy all he wanted but he would not break his spirit. So be it that he would cower in the dark like a child, helpless and distraught, with only a dog to aid him through his fears. As long as he was strong for his mother and strong enough to withstand Dean, but mostly important so he would not let himself break into a million pieces. 

By the time the sun had fully risen, the maids were already drawing him hot water for his bath, and setting about opening the curtains and making the bed. Eggsy waited quietly at his desk wrapped in an rosey embroidered dressing gown and slippers. He observed J.B. bugging the maids for his breakfast by yapping at them without cease. Dully he picked through his current preoccupation of literature, uninterested with the subject at hand. 

“Unwin, your mother has requested your presence for breakfast after your wash,” Lily, Eggsy and his mother's most beloved house-maid spoke and curtseyed before removing herself from his chambers.

Eggsy sighed and quickly disrobed before immersing himself in the warm water. 

Later in the hour, Eggsy came down the main staircase dressed in his more casual attire, which consisted of a tan waistcoat over a cotton shirt with a ruffled necktie, slightly darker breeches and high knee boots. His dark blondish hair was brushed back into smooth silky curves as usual, not a single strand of hair out of place. He made quite the appearance with his relaxed garments and lucious mane, his bright azure eyes and pale creamy untouched skin. His very being screamed of youthful fortune compacted into a well-heighted but not overly lithe or brawny body. It was common for male omega such as he, to be on the smaller side, yet still keeping a slightly more male body than their female counterparts. Eggsy was soft but not entirely adequately built for child rearing; afterall he was still in his pubescent years even though they were quickly coming to an end.

Once down the stairs, he made his way into the dining room where breakfast was being set up by the kitchen-maids. As he entered he took account of the rather delightful lack of Dean’s presence. His mother sat at her designated place at the other head of the table. While Eggsy took primarily after his departed father, he shared his mother's blue eyes and tousled mixture of blonde and brown roots of hair. His mother's jaw was more defined and cheeks higher than his, her gaze more piercing because of her small eyes. Her hair was made up into her favorite set of pearl clips and her robes consisted of a light yellow design with details of vines running through its fabric. Upon her lap, sat Daisy, who true to her name was the most fair skin, yellow hair, and blueish eyes of them all. Her face was round with the normal characteristics of one’s toddler years, her cheeks always wet and kissed with bright pink. 

“Morning Mum and good morning Miss Daisy,” Eggsy greeted sweeping down to give his two girls quick pecks on the cheek, before settling down at the table. 

“I hope you slept well enough my boy, today shall be a busy and tiring day for the both of us.”

Eggsy recalled his nightmare that occurred just a few hours ago and as he always did, dodged telling the truth. He took a healthful sip of his tea and properly buttered his toast the way his preferences demanded, before inquiring why it would be a busy day for the both of them, only in return to be smacked lightly on the head by a rather decent stack of letters. 

“How could you have forgotten? You and I are dining with the Duchess of Umbridge tonight. Its very spectacular that we have been let alone considered to be guests, but to actually dine with such high society- well I think it is going to be an entertaining-if not interesting night for us.”

“I am not fond of the duchess,” Eggsy muttered under his breath and commenced pouting.

His mother gave his knee a comforting squeeze. “Not to worry dear,to be frank no one has any overwhelming love for the duchess. Lady Sophie will be there. You too have not seen each other in a good while. Besides there is a guest that I have not met nor heard of before by the name of Harry Hart attending.”

Eggsy's forehead crumpled in confusion. “How come we’ve never heard of ‘im before?”

“I ask myself the same thing. This Hart from what I have been told apparently owns a good fortune of land just eighteen miles northwest of our estate. But, for the past three decades or so he has been living abroad, France or America are the two revolving theories.”

“How rare. He will be the prime source of gossip for months to come, sadly whether he welcomes the intrusion of his privacy or not.”

“Well if we are lucky tonight, we might gain some insight straight from the source,” Michelle smiled sweetly over in Eggsy's direction. 

 

While there were many trails of opinions and beliefs to follow about the unacquainted guest of the duchess that they would be dining with, little to nothing was none about the man in question. His surname Hart was rather peculiar and was not known amongst the high society of London nor in the country. Even more startling was the fact that no one seemed to know him or ever have met him, despite the man having an impressive and plentiful estate that bordered on the edge of the woodlands. It was rumored that Hart was a most reclusive and private man who despised society so greatly that he spent the greater part of three decades traveling amongst Europe and the Americas and only returned to his homestead to lock himself up so efficiently that no one knew of his presence. Many surmised in hushed whispers that the man was ludicrous and far more boldly stated that a man as closed off as him must have something big to hide. From then on the rumors themselves became nothing of falsely displays of imagination and widely outputted rationalizations. 

How he had come to be acquainted with the duchess was unknown, but nevertheless he was invited and apparently had decided to contribute for the first time to society in years. And that fact along with the reality that he did indeed own the rumored property was all that could be reasonably accepted of him. 

In truth the property was a fine beauty, its architecture and design of high stone walls and pillars of old more resembling medieval times than the current era. But, the gardens and other amenities on the land were well-suited and functional. The main house looked more to be that of a small castle than a manor, but nevertheless it's inside came equipped with the tastes of the present. Bright hues of red and brown drenched the walls and drapes of velvet covered the old glass windows that accompanied the high ceilings. Upon being inside the rooms was like that of being in a museum. Everywhere there was exquisite collections of pieces-swords, paintings, vases, and trinkets. Vast collections from pieces of time as if all coming together in the present, existing as a capsule to remember all of which had been forgotten. The scent of dust and the staleness of an uninhabited environment filled the air. A cold draft blew around despite the warmth and coziness the dark mansion embolden. 

A main staircase that one could lay an grown elephant upon its belly and roll up the stairs led to the chambers above and even more exhibits and pieces of art. And from the wide profile of the hall, voices could be heard whispering in conversation, coming from a darkly lit room with its door cracked. And when peaking through the small opening, there were two men- one of which, staring into the fireplace was Harry Hart- and the other who went by the name of Merlin. 

The man who went by the name of Merlin stood over Hart. He made a rather intimidating stature as he was so lanky that his limbs seemed to had grown with little accordance in portion to his body. His scholarly face was defined by his prominent nose and fly rink. He looked to be a man of middle age, the same as Hart. 

“Why return Harry? After all this time. Nothing but trouble lies ahead for you here. Arthur will soon learn of your presence, and you may not be able to easily slip away out of danger as you normally do.”

“I’m afraid I have grown bored with being a chicken on the run. This is my home, where if anyplace I do belong-it is here. Danger or no danger. I have not come to England to involve myself with politics I have no interest in it.”

“You’ve grown lonely is what you mean.”

Harry gave a small smirk. “Let’s just say I have missed your presence my dear old friend, as well as being with my own kind.”

“What ever do you mean by that? I know what you have always been up to Harry, I am no fool. You hunt and search for whatever newfound vampire makes of themselves. And you certainly have never acquainted yourself amongst humans, despite your ridiculousness of acting as powerless as one.”

“Power means nothing Merlin if you have nothing to fight for. I have always found it easier to act as human, for humans do not constantly see me as a threat. Whatever vampire I meet, whatever coven I visit, I can see them quivering in fear-they know what I am capable of Merlin.”

“And they should be afraid if their smart. Humans on the other hand have no clue that our kind even exists, so of course you find reserve in them, they have no idea what you have done. So this is your plan then, to finally masquerade as one of them, pretending that you are not who you truly are.”

“It is a much more pleasant plan then living as a nomad. I grow tired Merlin, I need roots.”

Merlin shrugged and sat down in a chair opposite of Hart. “Then perhaps this is what you need. Just be cautious Harry. You know what happens to vampires who associate too much with humans, unless that is exactly what you want? Humans discovering you for what you really are and seeking their revengeance, so they can give you a suited punishment for the crimes that still guilt you.”

“I’ve fantasized the idea.”

“How many times must I tell you it was not your fault?”

“Yet it was Merlin! I was a monster. I killed for anything. I plagued the humans so much that now I am engraved in their history forever as Galahad the vampire beast.”

“You were a baby Harry. Unguided, uncared for.”

“And now children will be told horror stories of me by their brothers and sisters that will keep them awake at night.”

The tall skeptical gave a sigh and slunk back into his seat. “Then perhaps you will receive the retribution you seek in your time here, perhaps you might pick up a human mate and run off happily again.”

A small disbelieving smile shone through Harry’s sober appearance. “What a delight that would be.” His ruby engraved eyes sparkled, and at the sides of his mouth, large canines peaked through.

 

Dinner as Eggsy would have it, would happen to be just his mother and Daisy, not among the company of the duchess and her likely as uninteresting friends. The duchess believed in everything Eggsy hated, and despite her being an omega, denied that there was even such a thing as omegists. She thought that an omega’s place was rightfully as nothing more than a trophy and whose sole purpose was to provide children. She was prudish as well and had unrealistically high standards for social etiquette. And worst of all she was able to see through Eggsy’s forced display of propriety. 

For Eggsy was a dreamer. He never had deep desires to socialize among the masses. Instead of engaging in pointless discussion, which often times the subject was someone's rudeness, Eggsy prefered to spend his days with his head in the clouds. He was a romantic at heart and longed for adventure and excitement- not the safe controlled lifestyle he was born into. He lived from within and spoke rarely, and only listened to gossip when it was interesting enough. From a bird's eye view, he was boring and plain, reserved when he should be more outspoken, outgoing and resilient when he ought to be submissive. But, there was just enough character there for some to pick up on and the duchess had certainly noticed Eggsy's inclinations for misbehavior and daringness.Which was exactly why Eggsy felt awkward as he gave a small bow and tipping his hat to her upon his arrival. 

The duchess filled her role quite well as she wore an impressive medley of lavenders and the like, with great fluffy fowl feathers sticking up from her braided hair. She was beautiful and preserved for her age of sixty-three, but still maintained a stern air that took away from any appreciation of her beauty. From her Eggsy moved on to affiliate himself with the rest of the guests in the parlour. Immediately, he sought out the comfort of his dear friend Lady Sophie, a charming and bold beta who had already started being the comic delight of the gathering. 

Lady Sophie was fire where Eggsy was snow. She did not hide her emotions or opinions. She dared to be daring, and cared little for people who chastised her on the matter. A flirt and a church-bell. 

“Come here my little chuckaboo, you look as though you’ve seen a ghost,” she beckoned her to him and carefully placed him at her side.

“I may as well had,” Eggsy jokingly answered in reference to the duchess.

She looked him up and down. “Why don’t you look dashing, you do know this is but a dinner, not a grand ballroom,” she commented on Eggsy attire of a dark blue waistcoat and ruffled undershirt. 

Eggsy blushed softly in return. “Hush you. I’m not the one wearing a pink dress with lilies in her hair.”

“I thought you would like the extra touch.” 

“Your instincts did not lie. Sadly, though you should know this means I will be stealing your idea for another time, perhaps the upcoming ball.”

“We must visit the gardens and see what fresh blooms suit you best,” Lady Sophie winked at him. 

Among the other guests included the duchess’s niece and nephew, an old earl and his son of thirty who was in the military. And lastly three strangers whom Eggsy had not met before. Of the three strangers Eggsy took into account of their distinct appearances. The first was a young lady not much older than Lady Sophie, with brown long dark hair and a pinched yet amazingly seductive face. The second was the tallest man Eggsy had ever laid eyes upon, who simply had an aura of intelligence about him, for he looked at the world through sharp slightly squinted eyes. But, the last guest was truly a man to behold. Eggsy was immediately drawn to the man's relaxed nature, while everyone in the room seemed to stumble around him in anticipation, and from that alone Eggsy could tell that this was the mystery guest his mother had spoken of. And Eggsy’s hunch was right, as it was Harry Hart who greeted each guest with ease, not looking like a man who hadn’t for the greater part of many years supposedly interacted with his own countrymen. No, the man that stood in front of Eggsy now carried himself like some silver fox, handsome and proud, not an inch of shyness, not an ounce of clumsiness. He was hauntingly vibrant, dressed in a charcoal three-piece suit with just the simplest touch of a red neckerchief. Like some great black hole, he sucked everything out of the room for Eggsy making him feel alone and exposed - like the man saw right through him. 

His breath hitched suddenly, as he realized he was staring rudely, and he had accidentally gained the attention of the entire party. A cold rush of horror flew down his back, and his lips trembled. He was not one that enjoyed attention such as this. Harry Hart did not seem to be affected though as he gently bowed with the smallest smile and softly reached to lightly kiss Eggsy's bare hand.

And oh god, the man was an alpha. His rich heady scent rolled off in waves onto Eggsy. Never once in his life had an alpha's scent been so appealing and so lovely, it alone trapping Eggsy in a web of attraction. He was middle-aged, but it suited him so finely that Eggsy suddenly found himself aware of the difference between the beauty of youth and the graceful power of a man such as Hart. And Eggsy found that difference only to make him like the man all the more, despite the fact that he didn't know anything about him besides the fact that his voice was like rich velvet and his face unbearable handsome. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uwin,” Hart all but purred.

Eggsy could swear his heart was beating so loud the whole room could hear it.  
“The pleasure is mine Sir, and please call me Eggsy.”

Without thought, Eggsy curtseyed, something only an omega male did when introducing himself to an alpha, in all other cases the omega would bow. Eggsy snapped himself back into his wits, and greeted the rest of the union, despite the intimidating figure the second stranger made. Eggsy soon learned his name to be Merlin and that he was a Scotsman. Then he met Roxy, a most delightful and caring creature, but also widely intelligent young beta woman. Who throughout dining, would have the fate of being conquested by Lady Sophie's charms, leaving Eggsy alone in his own social matters as he unfortunately sat right across from Hart. 

Dinner was such a dull affair that it was filled with lively meaningless words being tossed around like hot potatoes , and with each of Eggsy's turn to pass the conversation his mother or Lady Sophie would rescue him, allowing Eggsy to survive through dinner with as minimal words of input. 

And all throughout dinner, with each course of mince pie and roasts of meat and carrots, Eggsy kept trying to keep his fleeting glances at Hart at bay. Yet as dessert time came around, Lady Sophie had taken note of Eggsy's attention towards Mr. Hart and had grown bored with Lady Roxy, who had grown tired of Lady's Sophie endless chatter in return. So Lady Sophie changed course to pester her dear friend who had never once shown any interest in an alpha in all in their years of friendship before now.

“So Mr. Hart what past times do you spend dabbling in,” Lady Sophie questioned Hart so abruptly that the rest of their guests paused their side conversations for but a moment to see Hart's response to such an intrusion upon his state of affairs. 

“I enjoy the arts mainly, spending my time in many theaters and plays. I have a joy for literature as well, and I am a collector of sorts,” Harry replied smoothly undisturbed by Lady Sophie’s intrusion. 

“So you are a romantic! Just like my Eggsy here,” Lady Sophie exclaimed and Eggsy could not withhold himself from stomping her foot from beneath the table. 

Harry glanced over at Eggsy's beat red face. “Is this true?”

Before Eggsy could excuse her ridiculousness, Lady Sophie beat him around the bush and replied before words or apology had dared leave his lips. 

“Do not be fooled by my friends mousey ways, for he is anything but shy. He only pretends to be some cowardly lion, when he is truly an untamed beast of a boy. Isn't that right Eggsy?” Lady Sophie smiled up at Eggsy's growingly embarrassed face. 

“Lady Sophie forgets that this is a dinner hosted by the duchess, not an interrogation upon my character,” Eggsy spoke, the words leaving through his clenched teeth.

With that comment, she flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. She would not be that easily deterred. 

“You see what I mean, good Sir! A wretched beast hides within this seemingly innocent champ.”

Eggsy lowered his voice a peg, glaring at his teasing friend. “Quit your nonsense Sophie or I swear-”

“And now he goes so far as to threaten his poor friend!”

“That is because you tease your dear friend Lady Sophie. But tell me is this true Eggsy, are you also a lover of the arts?”

Eggsy shrunk as Harry diverted his attention deeply on him. With a gulp he answered Mr. Hart humbly. “Who doesn't like the dramatics of human expression? I am only drawn to the arts for they were made to draw people in. I am not immune to their spell.”

“Immune! Surely you jest! You are poisoned Eggsy,” Lady Sophie laughed, taking a gingerly sip from her glass of wine, she leaned a little bit over the table towards Harry as if to whisper in his ear. “Once not long ago during one of our lessons on rhetorical literature, Eggsy all but stormed out in frustration, claiming he would find a dragon to slay, before he ever dared commit his time to reading the dull affairs of Parliament.” That comment seemed to be even too much for Lady Sophie as she broke into fits of giggles.

“Oh! Well dear me, it seems I have indulged in too much wine. My dearest apologies to you my little chuckaboo, I fear you will make me pay for this one day.”

Eggsy's embarrassment did not end, but at least Lady Sophie had had her fill, as she switched her attention to what the duchess was speaking of. But apparently Harry had not, for the man was now more than intrigued in carry out conversation with Eggsy. 

“I too find politics to be dull and unbecoming. I find the secrets of human nature to be a far more fascinating field to study,” Mr. Hart spoke, tipping his head at Eggsy as if he was now studying Eggsy's nature. 

In truth, Harry Hart had been swept away by this sweet little omega across from him. In his many years, Hart had never seen something as delectable and enchanting as Eggsy Unwin. His youthful and coy features, and softer amable body delightful. Those dazzling sky-blue eyes staring back at him. That bare pale white neck and small pink lips calling to him like a siren's song. His scent highly tantalizing as his pheromones spoke that the lad would reach his first heat soon, a succulent flower close to blooming. Harry felt his gums ache and his core stirring in his lap. He inwardly shivered at how easily this human had affected him,turning him into some easily seduced maid when he was a grown man more than capable of controlling the simplest of desires. 

“I've tried to find some passion for more serious of pursuits, but I guess my heart is too big for my head, as Mum used to say,” Eggsy replied.

“You say that like it’s something to be ashamed of. In my opinion there are far too many heartless people in this world. Passion is what drives us, there's nothing wrong with having more of it then you can handle.”

Eggsy did not know if it was possible for him too redden even further but he did. It was not fair that Mr. Hart was so handsome he could crawl into a dark corner and die, but the man had to have a way with words too. 

By the time the festivities of the night had come to an end and people had their goodbyes and final notes of departure, Eggsy had grown exhausted and dizzy and weak in the knees. Lady Sophie had seemed to fallen even more intoxicated than he was, and she clung onto him playfully, while they said their last words of kindness. Eggsy had noticed that something was a matter between Roxy and Lady Sophie, as the two had a forcefully polite passing. His mother called them to the carriage drawing light upon the fact that it was late and they must get home. 

 

As they climbed into the carriage, Eggsy looked out the window, back up into the brightly lighted doorway of the duchess’s estate, where Harry Hart stood unaccompanied staring directly at the window- something troubled the man's features, for he looked desperate and lonely, and that was when Eggsy realized he knew nothing of the man, but did not want to leave his presence. 

The carriage pulled away quickly for their few hours long track back to the Unwin manor. 

“Madam Unwin may I trouble you in asking for a place in your house for the night. I grow tired and weary of further travel,” Lady Sophie spoke in a sigh, the lilies in her hair had grown tired and droopy as well. 

“It is no trouble sweet Sophie, I'm sure Eggsy and Daisy would love the company. Isn't that right Eggsy?” Michelle looked over to her son, only to find him staring blazingly outside the window, looking as if he was considering jumping out of the carriage. 

“Yes mum,” Eggsy agreed but did not make eye contact. 

Back at the manor, Eggsy and Lady Sophie had snuck up into Eggsy's bedroom and thrown themselves upon the mattress, so exhausted that they did not even try and stop J.B from bestowing numerous wet kiss on their faces. 

“Eggsy I think Mr. Hart is in love with you,” Lady Sophie claimed, dragging back the sheets in order to worm her way down into them. 

“What makes you say that,” Eggsy asked in disbelieve, even the thought of such an idea seemed unimaginable to him.

“I have seen the way alpha's look at omegas they want to make their own, and he certainly gazed at you in such a manner when you were not looking,” she added, snuggling down into the sheets and scooting J.B. and his obsessively overly wiggly form to the side. 

“You and your conspiracies. I could say the very same of you,” Eggsy shook his head, unbuttoning his jacket, and looking over at Lady Sophie. “Aren't you going to change, your getting dead lilies all over my bed, J.B is going to eat them and make himself sick.” 

“No, I wish to never move again. What do you mean though, that you can say the same of me?”

Eggsy stood to retrieve his own nightgown and an extra for his friend. “I saw you trying to flirt with Lady Roxy, and I saw how frustrated you were when she didn't return your favors.”

“She is a most wretched creature! It is a shame for a woman as beautiful as her to be so uptight. She acted like she was so much higher and smarter than everyone at dinner, and like I was some annoying J.B. barking at her feet.”

J.B. responded to the insult upon his noble character by trying to sit on Lady Sophie's face. 

“Perhaps you came on too strong Sophie. Not everyone will roll over onto their backs and let you push their buttons.”

“It doesn't matter anymore anyways. There is nothing remaining between Lady Roxy and I, but you on the other hand are a much different story. I bet that Harry Hart is going to come to the ball and ask you to dance for four rounds.”

“That would be scandalous Sophie and most surely will not happen. This fantasy of yours will not be whatever you are imagining.”

Lady Sophie yawned and threw the sheets over her head, only to get her final two-pieces in, “Well, then what is your fantasy?” Before falling asleep. 

And Eggsy did not know how to answer her, and went to sleep troubled yet anticipation making his toes curl. His fantasy was also her fantasy as well. 

As the omega finally drifted off to sleep beside his friend and pug, from the bedroom window sill watched a raven, as black as night, with large lonely and haunted eyes. 

 

The next day Harry Hart was receiving similar treatment from his long time pal, yet with perhaps less bickering.

“That boy was so blown away by you, you were the only one he even talked too. You must admit there is some infatuation there Harry, for you too neglected even me at dinner,” Merlin spoke as they made their way through the market square. 

They wore their full tops hat and full flowing coats, looking like a pair of fine gentleman going about their own business- for they were really, going about their own business, and not for the most savory of purposes, nor gentlemanly of that. 

“He simply was the only person there who wasn't constantly asking me questions of my past. I enjoyed his company, I felt I had no reason to lie to him and it felt comforting. Forgive me for overusing someone's presence when the circumstances were certainly more favorable to do just that,” Harry countered and slid his lean way down an ally, the Scotsman close behind. 

“Simply? A boy such as that is never simple. I shall not drop this Harry, it has been over a century since I've seen you even take a lover. I am determined to watch this romance bloom into something that might heal your wounded honor.”

“I should add that it has been many years too since I've seen you involved Merlin.”

“Nonsense I get my fair share of game,” Merlin said dryly, looking down the an alleyway at a poor tiredly woman folding clothes.

“Your meals do not count Merlin,” Harry pointed out. 

“Hush, you hypocrite. Now do you want to share this one, for old times sake,” Merlin proposed.

“Well since you offered so kindly.”

After their snack they met up with Lady Roxy, who had gone about her own means of nourishment in a much more civilized manner to say. The trio walked arm and arm looking like the strongest of pals, and perhaps they were having known one another far longer than most people could manage within their lifespan.

“I have to say Harry, I am happy you have decided to return. Merlin is quite a dull specimen, and only seems to become charming when you're around,” Roxy spoke.

“Thank you Roxy I have missed your company as well.”

“Oi J.B. will you stop pulling, stop laughing Sophie! You only encourage him,” Harry heard the familiar omegas voice from across the road as they headed in his direction from behind. The heavy labored pants of some wretched pup filling Harry's sensitive ears. 

“Why would I help you, your his master Eggsy, you need to train him better,” Lady Sophie scolded, and all but watched J.B. yank Eggsy around like he was some ragdoll.

After a rather long night of sleep, the pair had regained their spirits and were in the most joyful of moods. Their light-hearted chatter sounded nice to Harry as he listened in. What strange chance that fate would have Eggsy brought in close proximity to him not even more than twenty-four hours after first meeting the lad. 

In front of him Eggsy noticed the trio from last's night dinner, and was easily able to identify the backside of Mr. Hart's strong and lean body. Fear clenched in his stomach and he felt a cold drop of sweat on his brow, his moment of bliss with J.B. and Sophie over with. 

“Sophie are you seeing what I am seeing,” Eggsy whispered cautiously.

Lady Sophie had also noticed that they were approaching Lady Roxy, Merlin , and Harry Hart. “We can't let them see us, we look beyond ridiculous,” she whispered back. Not that she rather cared what people thought of her, but she had already embarrassed herself in front of Lady Roxy, and her pride was still too wounded to move on from the fatal encounter of last night.

But almost like J.B. had overheard and understood their conversation, and longed to make ruin of their happy lives, he made a most powerful dash towards the man who smelled oddly like the raven, J.B. had seen stalking at him from the window. With dread Eggsy watched the events pour around him all before it was too late. J.B. skillfully in a mad game of twirls ran his leash around Harry's ankles and weaving himself between Eggsy's legs, then dashing away once again causing Harry and Eggsy to fall onto the cobbled street. 

Roughly Eggsy fell back on the stone, unable to help himself as he was twisted up in leather and had Harry's falling momentum pushing him down. Harry managed to catch himself before he would crush Eggsy's much smaller body with his own. He looked down at Eggsy in surprise for the boy's head was decorated in a crown of weaved flower, daisies and herbs of the like. It made him look like some prince from a fairy tale and Harry smiled at the comparison. The vampire and fairy prince lying against one another. Harry's top hat had rolled off onto the street next to them. Eggsy felt deep horror and excitement rush through him as he realized what they looked like, with Harry's body tucked on top of him, and his own knees bracketing Harry's hips. His neck was thrown back, fully exposed and perfectly vulnerable, and it was not helping Harry's demeanor for he was still excited from his last meal just moments before. They looked like- like an alpha and omega rutting against one another and Eggsy let out a startled gasp that sounded more like a pleased moan. 

Above them Lady Sophie and Roxy worked to untangle the mess J.B. had caused, while Merlin gave the naughty pug the worst stare a human had ever given him, a look of pure disgust, and J.B. was so insulted by it he let his furious little body wiggle and bark at the rather frightening man. 

This close Harry could feel Eggsy's wildly pumping heart and hot rushing blood calling to him on the surface. The dreadfully sweet omega pheromones were not helping with the case, and Harry shook his head shortly before coming up to stand on his feet once again, grabbing Eggsy's soft hands to pull him up as well. 

“I'm so sorry Mr. Hart,” Eggsy blurted his apology, as he was unbearably shamed by the position his stupid mutt had put the alpha in. 

But, Harry showed no anger or malice towards being brought down by a dog and simply questioned Eggsy on his well being. 

“Probably a bit of a sore bum, but it's my ego that is what is truly hurt,” Eggsy responded, picking up Mr. Hart's hat and handing it to him. 

“Eggsy you look pale, we should take you to a doctor, can you walk,” Lady Sophie questioned concerningly.

“I'm standing aren't I,” Eggsy replied, only to wince in pain as he took a step towards Merlin who was now holding a furious J.B. in his arms.

“There is a doctor here in town, we can take him there,” Harry informed, and without haste took a step towards Eggsy, “Let me,” he insisted, before bending down and sweeping his hands under Eggsy's knees and holding the boy to his chest like some bride. 

“I better go let Michelle know what has happened, she is back at the tea room, expecting us soon,” Lady Sophie commented.

“You shouldn't go by yourself, I'll come with you. Merlin take care of J.B,” Lady Roxy ordered and took Lady Sophie's arm and they went off hurriedly in the opposite direction, while Harry carried Eggsy off the other, leaving Merlin standing in the middle of the sidewalk with the pug in his arms. 

“Harry there's no mean for this, I'm just shaken that it all, nothing is terribly hurt, you can put me down,” Eggsy tried convincing the man, even though it felt heavenly to be held by those strong capable arms, and close to that wide broad chest and shoulders. 

“Better to be safe than sorry, I will not have you injured on my account,” Harry replied. 

“But it was my fault. I hate to be causing a mess such a this.”

“What is done is done, let's get you looked at shall we,” Harry spoke as he drew closer to the doctors office. 

Lady Sophie and Roxy had made a respectable pace towards the tea room, for two ladies as heavily dressed in corsets and skirts as it was. For both were worried for the Unwin boy, and preferred not to deliver such troubling news to Eggsy's beloved mother. As they went of their way, Lady Sophie glanced over at Roxy, unable to take note of her still graceful and present charms. And Lady Sophie was reminded of why she had wanted someone like Lady Roxy to like her in the first place, to see her as not some bothersome fickle creature to look upon for amusement like a circus monkey. 

“I wanted to apologize to you Lady Roxy. The other night at dinner, I was... well I'm afraid I was quite rude, and while usually people find my rudeness to be charming, I realize now that it was not appropriate. It was all an act I hadn't meant to upset you,” She softly spoke. 

A bit surprised Lady Roxy looked over at Lady Sophie and saw her for the first time, as a bright young woman more complex than she made herself appear. In all the commotion strands of black curls had fallen from her hat and began to encompass her small heart shaped face. She was a darling girl and Lady Roxy suddenly felt guilty for acting so cold towards her, although she hadn't meant for it to be so apparent. Before stepping into the tea room, Lady Roxy halted and stared Lady Sophie strongly in the eyes. 

“Let's start over again, shall we. Now you know how reserved I am, and now I know you stop at nothing to make people cringe.”

In response, Lady Sophie's face exploded into a delighted grin. “We have a deal.” And they shook their hands on it, then quickly headed into the shop. 

Quickly they went about their business, climbing into the shop and making turns peeking into which room would set Michelle. She was sitting in the three room to the left with the company of several other mothers, talking and chattering, with Daisy at her side. 

“Sophie and Lady Roxy what it this,” Michelle exclaimed as she noticed their interruption.

“There’s been an accident. Mr. Hart is taking Eggsy to the doctors to see what is ailments have befallen him,” Sophie answered.

Without hesitation, as only a mother is capable of when hearing news that a child of hers is injured, Michelle sprung from the table, excused herself to her lady friends, and grabbed little Daisy’s hand to drag her along with.

“How bad is it,” Michelle asked, as the four of them exited the shop.

“Nothing too terrible, I promise you, probably a simple twist or something of the like,” Lady Roxy replied and directed them towards the physician's office and yelled at Merlin to follow, for he squatted in the street rubbing J.B.’s belly. 

At the office, Eggsy had already been settled down and examined. It would seem all the hurt was centered in his right ankle, but that it was not broken, only tender and agitated. The physician tooted and reached for some gauze to wrap Eggsy’s foot in.

“It appears Mr. Unwin that you have a sprained ankle,” The doctor informed, glancing over at the alpha whom had brought the youngling to his office, and the doctor could not decided whether he should be charmed or frightened by the gentleman. 

“When shall I be able to walk properly again Sir,” Eggsy asked, also brimming with nervousness at the whole situation he found himself in. 

“I do not have the time down to an exact science, but the more you rest, the faster the muscles shall heal. I’d give it a week or two at most. Until then I suggest using a crane or having someone assist you in any movement that you must do,” The doctor replied, patting the boy’s calf accordingly.

At that moment the company of women bursted in. “Eggsy are you alright,” Michelle questioned moving quickly to her son.

Eggsy was appalled at Michelle's overly worried nature and scolded Lady Sophie and Roxy on the matter. “Christ! What did you tell my mother, I told you too that I was fine.”

“So everything is alright, he’ll be fine,” Michelle looked over at the doctor.

“Nothing a little time spent off his legs won’t heal,” The doctor assured her, and Michelle’s shoulders visibly relaxed. 

“May I asked what caused all of this,” His mother questioned, eyes darting from the doctor, Harry Hart, Lady Sophie and Roxy, Merlin, J.B. and lastly her son.

Eggsy groaned, and seemed to shrink into himself with shame. “J.B. went berserk and got Mr. Hart and I tangled up in his leash, making us trip and fall.”

Yet, Eggsy was soon relieved because his mother did not look angry, but actually rather humored instead. “Well have you apologized to Mr. Hart?”

“Of course,” Eggsy nodded and looked over at the man himself and got caught up again in those warm brown eyes. 

“We better get you home then,” Michelle reasoned, and asked Lady Sophie to go fetch their coachman, and so Lady Sophie and Roxy went off together again. “Mr. Hart could I trouble you with helping me get Eggsy into the carriage.”

“It’s no trouble madam,” Harry replied and stepped towards Eggsy, once again bending down to pick Eggsy up.

In his arms Eggsy felt like a child, small and vulnerable, but at the same time protected. He allowed his arms to wrap around Harry's neck and settled his head carefully in the crook of his neck. Harry’s breath hitched and his arms tightened around Eggsy. The vampire followed Michelle out of the office and paid thank you to the doctor. Being this close to Eggsy made his whole body sing, and Hart decided that he very much enjoyed holding Eggsy, more than he ought to and had but the wildest urge to sink his teeth into his neck and claim him for his own. How easily this boy had turned him into such a lustful beast? And Harry wondered why such an affection was happening between him and this omega now? 

Cautiously, he placed Eggsy inside the cabin of the carriage and the boy let his arms slip slowly away from the man. Suddenly, Eggsy found Mr. Hart’s face a few inches from his own. This close Harry now noticed Eggsy’s skin was splashed with just the faintest of freckles and tiny little brown moles and that his lashes were long and curled, so blonde that Harry could see the tiniest specks of dust caught in them. He watched as Eggsy’s eyes drifted down his face to his lips, his mouth softly opened and his small panting breath blew against the nape of Harry’s neck. And Harry almost let himself growl at such a display from the omega. Eggsy stopped breathing as Harry leaned into him, placing a kiss at his cheek.

“Do take care of yourself Eggsy,” Harry whispered into his ear, his voice low and serious, laced with hidden want. 

And with those words, Mr. Hart climbed out from the carriage, and Lady Sophie, Michelle, Daisy, and J.B. tumbled in. Lady Sophie gave Eggsy as questioning glance as she saw how startled her friend was, his chest rising and falling visibly. In return Eggsy mouthed “I’ll tell you later” and she dropped it, and looked out the window at Mr. Harts fleeting form- noticing that the ends of Harry’s coat were drenched in red.

 

“My King, Galahad has returned to England,” Lancelot announced all but stumbling into a darkly lit office.

At the desk sat the King, with his same aged face and white whiskers. He rested his face on his dark-gloved hands and gave a deep sigh. Upon his head sat a crown made of bone and kept together by metal. As his eyes opened, crimson stared back at the man who had entered the room.

“Bring me Dean Baker, the time has come to put my plan into action,” The King commanded, his mouth breaking out into a fangy grin.


	2. Believe In Bloodsuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Sophie falls ill so Eggsy goes to visit her, where she is staying- at Harry Hart's estate.

Chapter 2- Believe in Bloodsuckers

You see the human world lacked something very important- faith in the unbelievable. And while they told stories of great monsters and magic of the like, worshiped Gods created from the very same mode of belief- they refused to acknowledged what was right under their noses- that in order for these stories to come about somehow there had to have been some truth in them. And truth there was, for vampires did exist- and were very gifted in hiding their existence.

Now vampires were dark creatures and incredibly powerful-but also very complicated, more than most other magical breeds. You see vampires true to legend did feed off of human blood. But they were able to harmlessly live amongst humans, for they could walk in the sun, eat and drink human food, and most skillfully of all glamour humans into forgetting. So when smart and capable enough, vampires could live without conflict amongst humans- despite the other problem that they did not age normally. But as the case may be vampires also had superior strength, hearing, and smell.

There are two different forms vampirine. Those created whom were born human and given the bite and those who were born vampires and were pure blooded. True-borns were the most powerful, strongest, and most rare. But of both types, they possessed each their own unique ability, all but one vampire- who's name was engraved in history forever as Galahad. For Galahad, not only feared in human legend, but in the vampires very own history, had not but one ability, but many. For Galahad's special born gift was mimicry. 

 

“Your Majesty, he has arrived,” a servant announced.

The King paused in his paper work. “Send him in,” he replied.

Through the door, entered the weasley and slimiest of men. The man’s name was Dean Bell and he was nothing but a crook and a liar. He cared not for anyone but himself. His small beady heads sparkling with the greediness only the foulest of scum that could walk the earth. Neither handsome nor cleanly, Dean Bell had only entered into the higher ranks of society through corruption and more illegal forms to which Dean Bell would tell you he knew nothing about. 

“Ah Mr. Baker it has been a rather long time since we've last spoken,” The King spoke, letting his hand point Dean towards a chair adjacent to his desk.

Dean Baker seemed rather uninterested in any small talk, and plopped himself down on the chair. “What is it you want Chester, I ain't got all day?” 

The King whose birth name was indeed Chester, narrowed his eyes. He was unused to being addressed anything other than King or Arthur and didn't quite appreciate that such a hideous human was making light of his position. If only he knew how powerful the King was, but it was best to keep one's puppets as uninformed as possible. 

“I hope you haven't forgotten are bargain Mr. Bell,” Chester began his drawl.

“Yeh, I haven't forgotten,” Dean Baker replied. 

“Then I have asked you here today to make sure you are holding up your end of the bargain.”

“You mean with Eggsy? Yeh I've got him covered. I've got him betrothed to this uptight spoiled country boy, they'll be married about a month before Eggsy's heat.”

“Very good. I'm afraid though I must ask something more of you,” Chester added. 

“What's in it for me,” Dean asked? 

“I'll make sure your gambling's turn out with the best of results,” Chester responded. 

“How you gonna do that,” Dean asked with a more convincing interest. 

“I have my ways Mr. Baker. Any horserace, any card game, any fight you shall place money on will favor on your side. All I ask is that you keep Eggsy away from Mr. Hart.”

“I ain't heard of a Mr. Hart before,” Dean spoke. 

“You soon will. And it is imperative that you keep the two of them from having any contact whatsoever,” Chester instructed. 

“Alright I'll do what you says as long as you hold up your end,” Dean Baker agreed and stood up to leave Chester King's office. 

 

In the soft pleasantness of late morning amongst the flowers and complex hedges, Eggsy Unwin sat on a small stool assembling his pencils. 

“This is utterly hopeless J.B. You're being such a good boy, being all still and such, but my art skills are what are truly to blame. There is no way I can draw your wrinkly face, without making you look like some demon pug,” Eggsy sighed in frustration. 

It had been four days since Eggsy had the unfortunate spill with Mr. Hart. Already his ankle felt much better and he was able to walk without any assistant. But, that was not what ailed poor Eggsy. No matter what he did, no matter how much he read, painted, practiced archery, and played with Daisy he could not get Mr. Hart out of his head. It was eating him alive inside, with such a complex spinning of emotions. One moment he would be so embarrassed he would throw himself among his bedsheets and bury his head into his pillows. Sometimes at night when he thought about it, he would squirm around endlessly, unable to rest. Then other times he ridiculed himself, for crushing on the man so quickly, when Mr. Hart definitely wanted nothing to do with Eggsy. Why would he? Eggsy was but a boy and Harry Hart was all man from head to toe, proper and mature, and devilishly handsome. Was the man married? Eggsy could tell from Harry's scent that he was unbonded, but perhaps he had a beta companion. Or perhaps Harry Hart was some sleek seducer? It would make sense with all the rumors of Harry's travels around the globe, for him to favor lovers to satisfy himself. Afterall, alpha's had their own ruts, and while not as serious as an omegas heat, they deeply enjoyed courting an omega to fulfill their needs during that time. 

Eggsy was brought out of his internal rant, by a rather alarming and loud squawk. J.B. went off into a raucous, barking at the large obsidian bird that had landed on a marble fountain just above them. The omega remained startled for only a moment as he identified the bird as a rather impressive raven. 

“Oi J.B. shut it, that raven there is big enough to carry you off for lunch,” Eggsy scolded batting at the dog to stop it's nonsense. 

The raven squawked again, hopping closer towards Eggsy, and J.B. backed away in surprise as the bird advanced towards his master. 

“Well what a gallant surprise you are, Mr. Raven. Forgive my naughty pug, he does not seem to understand his place when it comes to noble creatures such as you,” Eggsy cooed, watching in delight as the bird continued to advance towards him.   
The raven did not seem to be offended though as he settled himself on the edge of the fountain and leaned his sleek narrow head towards Eggsy as if asking to be pet. Eggsy noticed the gesture, and slowly reached his hand out towards the bird, cautious as to not startle it. But the bird appeared to be rather bold of character and let Eggsy stroke his marvelous feathers. 

“You are quite tame. You must be someone's beloved pet,” Eggsy spoke. 

The raven regarded him with rather intrigued eyes and squawked again, ruffling his feathers and nibbling at Eggsy's hand with his strong beak. 

“Hey-hey that tickles,” Eggsy chuckled but did not pull away. 

From the hedges, a little girl came shrieking with giggles, dressed in a little red dress and curly blonde head of hair bouncing in the wind. The intrusion caused the raven to spook and fly away. Eggsy remained forlorn about the departure of the great bird for a moment, yet moved on from it as his sister emerged into the clearing. 

“What are you doing Daisy, what are you up too pretty girl,” Eggsy teased, picking up Daisy in his arms and swinging her around. 

The two went about their horseplay with J.B. going cracker dog around their feet. From the manor window, Dean Baker watched them. The man had never shown really any love for Eggsy, and only the tiniest affection for Daisy for he had really wanted a son not a daughter. 

“Oh! Dean, your home from London. How was your trip,” Michelle spoke as she walked into the bedroom and noticed her husband standing at the window. 

“It was the usual. What happened while I was gone,” Dean asked?

“I attended that dinner with the duchess I told you about. And Eggsy got himself injured a while back,” Michelle replied, sitting at her vanity and removing earrings and pins from her hair. 

“Injured, he looks fine,” Dean questioned as he watched Eggsy throw Daisy up in the air only to catch her again. 

“Yes it was just a minor sprain. Gave me a great scare though, yet thankfully Mr. Hart took care of Eggsy and got him to the doctor's,” Michelle replied.

Dean Baker startled at the mentioning of Mr. Hart and grew irritated that it seemed the man had already had contact with his stepson. “Mr. Hart?”

“Oh yes, he is quite a mystery. He owns property nearby and has just returned after decades of extended travel. He is your age and quite calm for an alpha of his breeding,” Michelle spoke on, rummaging through her drawers for something. 

“Well I don't like the sound of this Hart. I want you and Eggsy to stay away from him,” Dean barked nastily, removing himself from the window. 

Michelle looked worriedly at her husband, but made no move to question him, for she knew what would happen if she did. 

 

A week had passed since J.B. mass destruction of Eggsy’s propriety, and Eggsy grew bored and lonely. With time and patience, he was able to rid Mr. Hart of his conscience. After all it had only been a meekly encounter, and while a kiss upon the cheek was a bold and promising display of affection, Mr. Hart had not given him anymore sign that the kiss was truly meant to be taken as a token of courtship. So Eggsy moved on quickly and became as absorbed in his studies and pastimes as his imagination would allow. Lady Sophie made no returns to his calls for companionship and playing with Daisy did not really satisfy the itch Eggsy had been feeling.

And to make matters worse, the weather was dreadful. He could not soak up the sunshine or ride in the pastures with his beloved steed. The rain poured mercilessly and kept Eggsy confined to the manor, making him grow agitated like some caged lion. Sometimes when it would clear up just enough, Eggsy escaped to the gardens, where the strange raven would be waiting and would swauk at him upon his arrival. He had grown fond of the raven and taken to calling him pumpkin for the bird’s great love of pumpkin seeds or meat, which the bird had come the expect every time Eggsy visited. 

Out of normality, Eggsy received a letter from his dear friend, Lady Sophie. Her usual elegant and pretty writing looked sloppy, and the pen ink and paper were different from the stationary set Eggsy knew she used. The letter informed the omega that his friend had fallen quite ill with fever and flu, and Eggsy immediately grew panicked. It was unlike Lady Sophie to be of such poor health, it was usually Eggsy who was bedridden. Panic struck Eggsy as the parchment also told him that his friend was not a her home, and instead was at Mr. Hart’s manor, where she had been staying to spend her time flirting and dilly dallying with Lady Roxy of all people! Eggsy shook his head at his best friends absurd position, because this meant only one thing for Eggsy- he would have to see Mr. Hart again, because of course he had to visit Lady Sophie and make sure she lived on to be his dear friend. 

Mr. Hart’s estate was only eighteen from his own, and Eggsy would make it by the end of the daylight hours if he hurried. He went to find his mother to inform her of the bad news, but her maid gave him note that she was in town socializing. Eggsy sighed frustratedly, and knew that he would be in great trouble for leaving without permission (which he certainly was not going to ask his stepfather for directly), so he wrote a note to his mom, and left it on her vanity, where he knew she would see it before she went to bed. Then the determined omega was off, grabbing his best coat and top hat and hurriedly setting off down the road for Mr. Hart’s estate, while the winds and rain boomed ominously above. It was bitterly cold and Eggsy’s face quickly grew chilled, but he kept warm with his fast pace. Sometimes the storm grew so frightening, Eggsy ran, knowing the faster he went the faster he would get there. Along the way his boldness faltered at times, especially when the skies groaned and boomed above him. But, Eggsy was brave as bravery could behold, and he forged on, hoping Lady Sophie was not as bad as her writing had implied. 

By early nighttime, Eggsy saw the estate in the distance and picked up his pace. It was dark, but the storm was not a brutal and had grown rather tired, with just a light trickle of rain. Eggsy was soaked head to toe, and his boats were muddy and soggy. Yet none of that really mattered to the boy, all that matter was getting to see Lady Sophie. 

He climbed up the steps to the mansion, to knock on the large double doors with its great hook. Eggsy admitted to himself rather pathetically than he did not mentally prepare himself, for Mr. Hart of all people to answer the door, even though this was his property afterall. Eggsy had just figured Harry would have employed servants to answer the door, but it seemed that was not the case as the door open to reveal a more than surprised Harry Hart, dressed comfortably in a three-piece black suit and red tie, his brown hair combed back attractively. 

“Eggsy,” the man welcomed, his voice sounding shocked and concerned at the boy’s arrival, “Please come in.”

 

There in the doorway, Harry observed Eggsy, whose attire was ruined from rain and earth. The gent wore a silver top hat, and matching silver coat. His blue eyes shined, despite the cold paleness of his wet face. 

“Thank you,” Eggsy answered and stepped into the warm waiting room. “I’m sorry for coming so unannounced but I received word that Lady Sophie is here and not well, and my foolish heart had to come see her at once.”

His teeth were chattering and his lips were chapped from the cold. 

“That is quite alright. Where is your carriage? You look absolutely soaked,” Harry asked, taking Eggsy’s hat and coat to hang them up in the closet. 

“I walked,” Eggsy corrected.

Harry gave him a bewildered look. “All the way here?”

Eggsy nodded shyly, his wet hair drooping down on his forehead.

“In this storm? Are you mad,” Harry spoke, looking a bit appalled by Eggsy’s actions. 

Eggsy bowed his head a little and gave the smallest of smirks, and Harry got a little glimpse of the boy’s supposedly wicked nature. “I’m afraid so,” Eggsy replied.

“Well this was reckless of you. I already have one bedridden guest, I do not need another. Your shivering Eggsy,” Harry chided worryingly. “Lady Sophie is resting in one of my guest rooms, you may see her as you wish, although she is probably asleep by now. But, I insist that we get you cleaned up and in some dry clothes first. Have you eaten,” Harry spoke on leading Eggsy through the ancient halls, its walls groaning like old things do. 

“No I haven’t eaten,” Eggsy answered, following Harry and looking around at the great halls.

It was dark inside, only faintly lighted by a few hall lamps. From what Eggsy could make out there were great tapestries, and a chandelier hanging over his head. Eggsy found the medieval atmosphere to be a little unnerving in the dark, but he continued to hold onto his diminishing bravery. He followed Harry as they climbed a great staircase towards the upper part of the house. Again at the top, it was just as faintly lighted. It was also cold in the house, despite shielding them from the elements outside.   
“Do you not have a footman to answer your door? It seems awfully vacant in here,” Eggsy asked curiously, observing Harry’s sleek form walking confidently down the hall in front of him. 

“I do not have many servants. Just a caretaker and gardener primarily, to take care of the place,” Harry answered, while stepping aside to open a door. 

“Don’t you get lonely,” Eggsy inquired further, stepping inside the room after Harry.

Harry glanced at him puzzlingly and Eggsy felt nervous that he had overstepped his boundaries, but Harry replied to him as usual. “I haven’t spent much of my life here, but when I am here, I sometimes have visitors. Merlin and Lady Roxy are staying here at the moment.”

The omega observed the room, as Harry crouched to start a fire in the fireplace. It was small, but cozy. A wooden four-posted bed sat in the corner, with a dresser at its feet. The window had its thick curtains drawn. The floors were carpeted and thus far warmer to walk upon. On the other side, there was a porcelain tub, a newer addition to the room’s old-fashioned bearings. Eggsy shivered noticeably, and Harry walked past him to turn the water on in the tub. Now the room was more adequately lit, and Eggsy could feel some creeping heat escaping from the hearty fire. 

“The water shall be hot enough soon, why don’t you take a bath and I will search for clothes and food for you,” Harry insisted, turning to look down at the damp omega. 

Eggsy nodded and watched awkwardly as Harry excused himself from the room. Before long the tub had filled, and Eggsy hesitantly let his frozen body sink into the steamy water inch by inch. He let his head rest against the edge of the tub, while his body relaxed in the comfort of the sweating heat. He couldn’t believe that he was in Mr. Hart’s estate of all places, taking a bath of all things, like it was something that always happened. Oh, he was in so much trouble for even coming here. And even worse, Eggsy remembered his attraction to Harry Hart and this situation was not going to be good for his mental sanity. What had he been thinking! Coming to this man’s place, a man he barely knew, and a man he had an inappropriate infatuation with. Eggsy rubbed his face with his palms, washing his head with splashes of water. Truly he was insane. Stupid. Naive. And too innocent, to even think, to even anticipate, or to even want to be with Harry. 

A knock at the door interrupted his racing thoughts and Eggsy reached for a towel that sat on a stool next to the bath. Carefully he raised himself from the water and wrapped the fabric around his body, feeling much better and much more tired at the same time. A whole day’s worth of walking had made him exhausted and quite hungry. He approached the door as Harry opened it- only a crack wide enough to offer him a bundle of clothing. Eggsy took it gratefully, it was still chilly in the chamber even with the fire burning. 

The bundle contained a rather vintage collection of clothing, one was unmistakably a night shift, that Eggsy unfolded. He blushed at its lacy designs, the fabric was soft but had yellowed after so many years. But, it proved adequately as Eggsy slipped it on. He set the rest of the clothes on the dresser, which were what he assumed to be a set of clothes for him to wear the next day. He wondered if Harry was still standing at the door and he went to open it to find that indeed he was. The man was holding a tray of food and entered as Eggsy opened the door all the way for him. 

Harry looked at Eggsy. His hair was still wet from the bath and his skin was flushed pink. The nightshirt barely covered the expanse of Eggy’s milky throat and collarbones. Suddenly, Harry felt his mouth watering. This boy was a pure embodiment of some lush temptress, who had somehow randomly stumbled into Harry’s life. Harry placed the tray on the dresser and beckoned Eggsy over to him. 

The omega let astonishment overwhelm him as Harry patted the place between his spread thighs as he seated himself on top of the dresser, grabbing the towel in his hands. Eggsy gulped as he felt a rush of blood in his stomach, that he experienced on rare occasions, but this made Eggsy’s toes curl and the feeling was much headier, much stronger. 

“Come here, I promise I won’t bite,” Harry gave him a toothy grin, and Eggsy doubted that Harry was telling the truth, but went to him anyways, settling himself on the floor between the man’s legs. 

Eggsy relaxed a bit as Harry began to dry his hair, by rubbing him with the towel. “It will be with great luck that you do not get sick from your walkabout in this rainstorm. Honestly, Eggsy you must be more careful. What if lightning had struck you?”

“You sound like my Mum,” Eggsy sighed, yet not at all irritated as he melted into Harry’s strong hands, the musky scent of alpha engulfing him. 

“Then your mother is a wise woman. I take it she has no notion that you are here, seeing how you traveled in such monstrosities, without a carriage or horse even,” Harry assumed.

“She wasn’t home. I left a note though,” Eggsy explained, as he started to lean against Harry’s left leg, it was sturdy and warm-and Eggsy was really really put out by his long trek to see his friend.

“Very well, nothing can be done of it now. You should eat some food, I could imagine you are quite famished from your days worth of walking,” Harry offered, and Eggy’s stomach lurched angrily at the reminder of food.

Pleased, Eggsy found that Harry had brought him a simple assortment of goods, a loaf of bread with butter, grapes, and some sharp cheese. He nibbled on the snacks calmly, willing his empty stomach to deal with the slow pace, he was not going to make himself a fool in front of Harry anymore. The man above him continued to go about rubbing his hair with great sweeping strokes, and Eggsy let his head be pulled back and forth, side to side with the motions. 

“Thank you for opening up your home to me, I feel like I am becoming a nuisance in your life,” Eggsy mentioned.

“Don’t feel sorry. I quite like you, I don’t mind the trouble,” Harry replied, the towel was gone, and his hands rested on Eggsy’s shoulders. 

Eggsy flushed at Harry’s reply. The man’s affections did not bode well for Eggsy’s already wild fantasies of romance towards Mr. Hart. The feeling of those hands and Harry’s breath running down his nape did not help either. He felt some strange urge to cross his legs, just to clench the commotion brewing up in his own body, a sense of squirming overtaking him, as he shifted against Harry. 

“Would you still like to see Lady Sophie, or wait until morning? You seem rather tired Eggsy,” Harry questioned. How close was he? His face felt like it was right next to Eggsy’s check. Eggsy must be imagining things. Perhaps exhaustion had made him ludacris. 

“Mr. Hart,” Eggsy breathed out sharply, his body sagged yet at the same time churned with fervor. 

“Call me Harry,” the man spoke.

“No,” Eggsy replied abruptly, before his was able to filter the words from his brain to mouth. 

“Why not, I call you Eggsy,” Harry queried.

“Because it’s too intimate,” Eggsy whispered. All of it really was too intimate. Too intimate to be seen as appropriate. His vision was failing him as his fought with his eyelids to stay open. He felt himself being lifted by Harry, under his shoulders, then to have the backs of his knees and body hoisted into Harry. Dizzily, Eggsy was placed onto the bed, where Harry tucked him in, sleep overtaking him. 

 

The next morning it was still pouring dreadfully and Eggsy groaned as he remembered the events of last night. He buried himself beneath the covers of the bed, his heart pounding from sheer bewilderment. This situation was not okay. Not okay at all. Eggsy was turning into some heartstruck pup for a mystery man, when he was engaged for christ sake! This had to stop, Eggsy had to be mature, even though crushing on Harry made him feel like he was soaring. Groggily, he slipped out of bed, rubbing crust from his eyes. His limbs screamed in soreness and Eggsy figured he could indulge in another bath to sooth his aching body. 

By the time he had finished and dressed (Harry had provided him soft breeches and a ruffled undershirt with a maroon vest), Eggsy left the room to find Lady Sophie. That was a rather hard task to complete though, as the doors in the hall seemed endless and Eggsy dreaded to open any of them in fear of intruding on anyone. Instead he figured, he would go back downstairs to find someone. Luckily, in the kitchen, he found Merlin and Lady Roxy sitting on the wood tables chattering and drinking wine. They did not at all seem startled by Eggsy’s presence, and Eggsy figured that Harry had already informed them that he was here. 

“Lady Roxy, Merlin,” Eggsy spoke giving them a slight bow. 

“Good morning lad,” Merlin replied and walked up to pat Eggsy's bicep strongly. “You gave Harry quite a scare last night, from what he tells me.”

“Yes I came out of nowhere, unfortunately. How's Lady Sophie? I tried to find her this morning,” Eggsy asked joining them in the kitchen. 

Lady Roxy looked much more humbled than Eggsy had last seen her. Her fierce attitude was dulled down and Eggsy figured that it made sense, he too was more calm when in comfortable company rather than dire social circumstances like dinner parties. 

“Her fever has subdued, but she still is very weak and tired. She will be well again with time and rest,” Roxy replied, taking a long sip of the rather thick looking wine. Who drank wine at such an early hour? Maybe Eggsy had slept more than he thought he had, after all the storm made the weather hard to tell and he did not have J.B to rouse him at the normal hour. 

“And I assume a doctor has already taken look at her,” Eggsy added nervously, even with a less preposterous atmosphere Lady Roxy still intimidated him. 

“Unfortunately all the local physicians are overwhelmed, since the storm has caused many accidents. My medical knowledge though serves adequately enough for a simple flu,” Roxy answered. Had her eyes always been so black? Eggsy has never taken notice. 

“You study medicine,” Eggsy questioned?

She gave him an amused glance. “I'm practically a doctor.”

“You would be if you bothered with going to school,” Merlin added also humorously. 

“There's no place for me in educational establishments. I'm too intelligent to waste my time there,” Lady Roxy rolled eyes, and played with a strand of her hair that had fallen from her pinned bun.

“You should get a degree in medicine, if you're skilled enough to seek one. I wish I could even have the opportunity to follow such pursuits,” Eggsy spoke solemnly. As an omega, Eggsy could not have such a high standing career, or a career at all. The only option for him was to bond with an alpha, and hope that alpha had the means to take care of him, like some helpless pet. Eggsy shivered. 

“I'll lead you to your friend Eggsy,” Merlin insisted offering his long gangly arm for Eggsy to follow with. 

Back up on the second floor, Merlin led Eggsy to the correct room where Lady Sophie stayed. Eggsy had to withhold himself from snorting at the absurdity of the rooms decoration. It was faint pink and covered in floral arrangements. The bed was painted white and had a portrait of angels on the ceiling. In the middle of the bed, lay Lady Sophie looking like some spoiled child, amongst a heap of plush cushions and a tray of food lying over her lap. 

“Eggsy! I take it you got my letter. I had an itch that you might visit me,” Lady Sophie called to him, reaching out for him, her voice dry and strained, obviously showing signs of fighting off a sickness. 

He came to sit at her side. “Yes of course I would you brat. What in devil's name are you doing here anyway,” Eggsy spoke, ruffling her silky black curls. 

Lady Sophie would have blushed if her sickly skin had allowed it. “Eggsy I must tell you something very important, listen here.”

Eggsy bent forward to have her whisper in a low voice. “I've fallen in love.”

The omega froze for a moment. “Are you so sick that you are delirious or should I actually listen to the words that are sprouting out of you?”

Lady Sophie have him a weak bonk on the head. “It's true, you dimwit. I'm in love! Love, love, love, love,” Lady Sophie began to sing most horribly. 

“Alright, alright. Who are you in love with,” Eggsy asked chuckling at her silliness. 

She looked him suddenly and seriously. “Harry Hart,” she admitted.

Eggsy was so filled with horror and dread. No. No. Harry Hart was untouchable. Harry Hart was.... untouchable. 

But before too long of a moment had passed, Lady Sophie broke out into a ruckus of giggles, and coughing fits. 

“No, it's Lady Roxy. I just had to see your sad little face,” she giggled more and this time Eggsy bonked her on the head, multiple times. “H-hey you are picking on the ill,” Lady Sophie begged for mercy from Eggsy's embarrassed rage. 

“Ill? No you are a most horrible friend, I hate you so so so much,” Eggsy growled. 

“Aw, you break my tender heart. Say you forgive me my little chuckaboo, it was an opportunity too good to pass up.”

Eggsy sighed and sagged against the bed, muttering another vengeful ‘I hate you so much’ as his friend. “Really, Lady Roxy,” Eggsy inquired, “Are you sure?”

“She's perfect, Eggsy. I cannot stand to be without her,” Lady Sophie admitted. 

“I believe you. So what now,” Eggsy asked?

Lady Sophie put her slender hand in Eggsy's viewpoint, and there lay on the finger, a silver band of diamonds, sparkling brightly even in the dark pinkish room. 

“Oh my, oh my lord. She purposed to you,” Eggsy shouted in astonishment. 

Only a week. Lady Sophie had gotten herself engaged to her new romance in only a week. Eggsy admitted to himself that he no longer felt like such a fool for being so attracted to Mr. Hart. 

 

Later in the day Eggsy found himself playing a game of chess with his best friends new fiance. Eggsy had not mentioned the engagement to Lady Roxy at all. He found the subject to be rather embarrassing, as the only questions that were coming to his mind were ones born of jealousy. Jealously, because Eggsy only longed to marry someone he actually loved and cared for. 

“I should really be getting home,” Eggsy urged, looking over at Harry who sat at an elegantly crafted desk. The man was devilishly dressed in tight black leather breeches and wearing a shirt, that opened wide at the chest, and Eggsy fought strongly not to stare too long at the revealing skin, and a velvety thick looking robe. He was pouring himself over some stack of papers, his quill darting back and forth quickly. Something about Harry was so gentle, too gentle that it was like the man wore some type of mask, and the omega wondered what Harry was like without it.

The alpha immediately looked back at him in disbelievement, passing in his writings. “While it is not in my power to stop you Eggsy, I demand you to stay. The roads are flooded and it still rages on with rain and hail. Even a carriage in this weather cannot be advised. I urge you to stay here until the storm passes, then I'll send you back home when it is safe.”

Harry looked down at the boy, who lay down on the carpeted floor with Lady Roxy. In a short time Harry had grown rather fond of the young omega, and would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that every moment spent with Eggsy was like adding to a rapidly growing inferno. He was beyond attracted to Eggsy, but he was far too gentlemanly to try to seduce him or even let himself act on his true feelings. The man- The monster he used to be would not hesitate to snatch Eggsy up and take him for his own. But, Harry was determined to not be that beastly. For his heart truly wanted Eggsy to like him- to see the good in him. Yet Harry was convinced that Eggsy was too pure, too unspoiled for him to touch. 

Eggsy regarded him mesmerized by the man's reddish brown eyes and face of some Greek god. “As you wish,” Eggsy backed down and focused back on the game, only to see that Lady Roxy would most surely destroy him in it. 

He gave a large sigh and moved a piece hopelessly. In distraction, he looked around the humongous study, it's tall walls making a tower around them. Tall, impressive bookcases hugged each available space of the walls. Eggsy gaped at the sheer amount of books in his line of vision. There lay an organ as well, and several couches to lounge upon. A great large fireplace completed the room, it's hearth flickering strongly. Above the fireplace, there hung an intriguing portrait of some creature. It's eyes filled with bloodlust, shining like rubies and teeth baring long sharp canines. The creature was male looking, with a strong jawline and brown hair, yet mostly hidden under a heavy black cloak. In fact, as Eggsy looked from the portrait to Harry, there was the faintest about of similarity. 

“Who's that in the portrait,” Eggsy asked? 

Harry suddenly tensed, and seemed to withdraw from any interest of conversation. Perhaps the man was quite busy, and was tired of being pestered by Eggsy. It was Lady Roxy whom answered him. 

“That is Galahad the vampire.”

“Who,” Eggsy asked for further explanation? 

“You've never heard the tales of Galahad,” Roxy questioned, for once she seemed rather interested in conversation, her eyes flicked over to Harry briefly. 

“I cannot recall having heard of it,” Eggsy admitted and moved one of his knights on the board. 

“Well, it is an old horror story. Maybe not quite as popular today, but among vampire lore it is the most famous. Legend has it that a vampire by the name of Galahad lost his parents as a babe. In his mourning and youth he grew vengeful and preyed on humans across many villages in England. Nothing could stop him. Holy water, garlic, and a stake to the heart if someone lucky enough was able to embed it, did not stop Galahad. The vampire was powerful to. He could use his magic to mend fire and water, he could levitate and fly, he was stronger than a bull and so fast you could not even see him move under the blink of an eye. Invisibility. Mind control. And many other abilities, the tales seem quite endless in the description of his own powers.”

“He don't sound that bad,” Eggsy smirked, finally swinging himself a successful move. 

“Oh? You think you could take on the vampire,” Roxy asked, shaking her head at Eggsy's little board move. 

“I mean I get why people tell stories in order to frighten others, but bad guys, monsters, villains all the like are not inherently evil- they justify their actions, to them they are their own heros. I would be afraid if I met such a legend though I must admit,” Eggsy spoke, resting his chin on his folded arms and letting his legs kick back and forth up in the air. 

“Yes. It is only stories anyhow. You have nothing to fear. They are fun to read though. Why Harry don't you have a copy here in your library,” Lady Roxy cheerfully asked the alpha.

For some reason, Harry slightly glared at Lady Roxy before answering her. “I'm afraid I haven't any possession of these tales.”

“Pity. My favorite tale is when Galahad seduces a princess, into giving him her castle,” Lady Roxy spoke on. “I must admit he was quite resourceful.”

“Did he bite the princess?”

“Of course, he drained her dry,” Lady Roxy smiled. Why was she so delighted talking about this? Eggsy found this woman to be quite odd. 

“How romantic,” Eggsy replied sarcastically. 

“Yes, he preyed upon many beautiful omegas. He came to them in the form of a raven and gradually earned their trust, only to kill them in cold blood.”

Startled, Eggsy suddenly knocked over several pieces on the board. “A raven, you say,” Eggsy asked nervously.

“Yes, Eggsy are you alright,” Lady Roxy replied, watching the spooked omega across from her. 

“Yes yes, I'm sorry it appears I have ruined our game,” Eggsy looked down at the messed up pieces.

“It is quite alright. I should check on Sophie anyways,” Lady Roxy excused herself, leaving Eggsy alone with Harry once again. 

All this time Harry had listened in on Lady Roxy and Eggsy's conversation with intrigue and slight despair. He was quite surprised at Eggsy nonchalant regard for the tales. Harry did not know what he had been hoping to hear from Eggsy on the matters of Galahad. A part of him wished Eggsy would be so frightened that he would run away, that way Harry would not have to struggle to push Eggsy away, because mainly the whole of Harry would never do that. All the precious omega had to do was run into his arms and Harry would let him, trapping the boy in his web of horrors, immobilizing him forever. Yes, that was what Harry wanted. For the boy to come to him willingly and desperately. 

“May I take a look at your books,” Eggsy requested, rising up from the floor.

“Help yourself,” Harry waved his quill in response. 

For a long while Eggsy had entertained himself by reading a rather interesting book, bothering Harry no more. The only noise that came from the boy was his soft breath and the flipping of pages. After some more time, Harry had finished writing his needed letters and grew bored. He was also hungry and Eggsy’s scent was not helping him. The boy’s alluring smell basked under Harry’s sensitive nose. But, Harry could not bring himself to go into the kitchen to fetch himself a refreshment. It was like asking a child to eat broccoli, while freshly baked cake lay cooling on the windowsill. 

Harry turned to see Eggsy deeply involved with a book, while lounging on the sofa. Harry rose a single brow as he noticed what Eggsy was reading. 

Harry shook his head in disbelief and walked to the cabinet of beverages, for a well needed glass of scotch. 

“Would you care for a drink,” Harry offered, taking a swing of his own. 

“Pardon,” Eggsy asked quite sudden, as he had been absorbed in his readings. 

“A drink,” Harry repeated amusingly, to which Eggsy nodded yes too, even though he was a lightweight when it came to such hard liquors like fine whisky. 

Harry walked over to where Eggsy rested and handed him a glass, in his other hand he had his own glass, and the entire bottle, because really Harry needed a good drink to distract himself from Eggsy. 

“Ah The Pearl , a rather raunchy collection as you're probably discovering,” Harry pointed out, settling himself in the loveseat across from the sofa Eggsy was snuggled up in.

The omega took the drink thankfully, and took a forced swing of the liquor, gulping the burning liquid down. Eggsy was had an obvious tint of red glowing on his perfect skin. 

“I...I didn’t realize that it was of a ... such a special genre,” Eggsy stuttered, downing his drink, on which finishing Harry reached over to refill his glass.

“And yet you're still reading it,” Harry smirked, crossing his legs and leaning back against his seat. “Well go on, read to me, it’s been a long time since I’ve been acquainted with the stories.”

Eggsy choked during a swig of his drink. “You want me to read this particular book to you,” Eggsy asked for clarification with sheer embarrassment. 

“I’m entirely serious,” Harry elaborated, regarding Eggsy with a dark stare as Harry took a sip from his glass. And at that Eggsy gulped, because he really did not want to read something so risque to his crush, but he also did not have the power in him to refuse Harry’s wishes. If the man across from him could be casual with the topic of sexual relations than Eggsy would be too dammit (even though he was far from comfortable talking let alone thinking about it).

Eggsy gave a meek reply of yes that he would read to Harry, and cleared his throat before starting to read a section of the volumes.

This was insanity. Eggsy but a unbonded and unmated omega of seventeen was reading porn of all things to an alpha of at the most fifty. Harry did not seemed to be that disturbed though, as he watched Eggsy intently, making him feel like he was some vulnerable bunny and Harry was the fox that was stalking him. 

“More,” Harry offered, in reference to the whiskey, too which Eggsy gladly took another glass and took a deep drink of before continuing to read to Mr. Hart: 

 

Pressed in the arms of him I so adored,  
The keeper of my charms, my pride, my lord!  
By day experiencing each sweet delight,  
And meeting endless transports every night  
When on our downy bed we fondly lay,  
Heating each other by our am'rous play;  
Till Nature, yielding to the luscious game,  
Would fierce desire and quenchless lust inflame!  
Oh! then we join'd in love's most warm embrace,  
And pressed soft kisses on our every grace!  
Around my form his pliant limbs entwined,  
Love's seat of bliss to him I then resigned!  
We pant, we throb, we both convulsive start!  
Heavens! then what passions thro' our fibres dart!  
We heave, we wriggle, bite, laugh, tremble, sigh!  
We taste Elysian bliss—we fondle—die

Eggsy knew that his skin must be flushed bright pink from how uncomfortable he was. With time gradually, the omega realized that he had probably, most likely had tad too much alcohol, as he was now receiving a gentle buzz from its nectar, making Eggsy more relaxed and less capable of fine motor skills. His chest was on fire and his throat raw from reading out loud so much.

“Eggsy,” Harry groaned, drawing near the boy. He wasn't capable of being intoxicated, but he was drunk off being in Eggsy's presence. 

“Tell me, tell me you like me,” Eggsy whispered cautiously, looking as though he was the most fragile creature Harry had even held feelings for. 

“I like you,” Harry replied, taking the glass from Eggsy's lap and settling it on the table, the book fell and was forgotten on the floor. 

“Your so beautiful,” Eggsy spoke, moving closer to where Harry now sat beside him, staring as if hypnotized by Harry's elegant features. 

“And you are engaged,” Harry pointed out sadly. 

Eggsy's eyes soaked with tears at his words. “I don't love him. I don't even like him,” Eggsy grumbled angrily. 

Harry bent over the lad, letting his body brush up against Eggsy's small but strong frame. 

“I want you. I want you to be my alpha,” Eggsy spoke with fervor, as if begging for Harry to bond with him right then and there. 

Harry froze and groaned frustratedly. “You're drunk Eggsy, you don't know what you are saying.”

“But I am telling the truth! There hasn't been a moment where I haven't thought of you since I first met you. You consume my thoughts, you make me feel things I haven't felt before. I know we barely know each other, but Harry, please please believe me,” Eggsy now begged, tugging Harry into a passionate hug, buried his weeping head into the crook of Harry's neck. 

So the boy did feel for Harry the same way he felt for him. Gently, Harry stroked Eggsy's hair and back, hoping to calm the disturbed omega. 

“Oh Eggsy, Hush now. I believe you, I believe you,” Harry soothed protectively, gathering the omega in his arms more, until the boy was placed in his lap and holding onto him as if letting go would cause his young heart to burst. 

This close Harry could feel everything, the lines of the omegas body, the boy's soft pleasant breath, his fluttering heart beating against his chest, his immaculate skin, silky against his own. 

“Don't you want me, Harry,” Eggsy asked? 

In waves, the smell of lust was coming off of Eggsy, and Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy, his fangs begging to drop and his crotch filling with rushing blood. 

“I do, Eggsy, I do want you, so much. So much that it hurts. But you are right Eggsy, you do not know me and if you were to know me you would not want me,” Harry spoke with restrain, trying to override his instincts to the best of his abilities. Alpha's were not designed to refrain from a begging omega. Vampires were not built to abstain from devouring a willing prey.

“Please Harry, please I don’t care who you are, my heart is already yours,” Eggsy pleaded, looking Harry in the eye.

“I can’t Eggsy, not like this. You are intoxicated, none of this is consent,” Harry refused, holding Eggsy’s head back into his shoulder. 

The omega sighed against him, grabbing onto Harry’s shirt and bundling it in his fists. The two of them sat there for a while more in silence letting their frustration brew into a dangerous want.


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between Harry and Eggsy. Percival attacks. Dean is up to no good. Charlie is a bastard.

Dancing Upon Death Chapter 3- Masquerade

Eggsy really should not have expected anything else. The storm had indeed passed after the weekend enough so Eggsy could return home. He had seen Lady Sophie one last time and told her to feel better soon. And Harry, well, they had a rather suppressed heated parting, since Merlin and Lady Roxy had been in their presence to bid farewell as well. It did not matter anyway, Eggsy did not even know what to expect from Harry. He only had a vague recollection of what had happened between them the previous night and now he had no idea on where they stood. It wasn’t like they were lovers anyhow, or that Harry had bonded with him.

When he returned to the manor, he should have better anticipated the beating he would receive from Dean. He had expected his mother's wrath to, but did not fear it as much, after all she would never lay a hand on him. But, Dean. He really should have anticipated Dean. His stepfather had punished him accordingly, smacking him around, until Eggsy’s bottom lip had been split and cheeks bruised, and a few hurt ribs at that. Then, he was locked away in his room for a whole month. He wasn’t allowed to leave to go on walks. He ate his meals and spent the long hours of day and night confined to his chamber. He was not allowed to see Daisy or his mother. He could not send or receive letters from anyone.

His only company were the servants who hastily brought him food and did his laundry, as well as J.B., who was able to leave once in the morning and evening to go for a walk. The raven visited Eggsy frequently on the edge of his window, which only opened at one spot, an opening not big enough for the raven to enter, or for Eggsy to leave. 

“Hello my friend. Is it you Galahad? Have you come to make my life miserable, if that is the case then my stepfather has already beaten you,” Eggsy would coo at the raven, letting his fingers stroke it’s slick beak and edgy feathers.

The raven would stay with him for a while and on rare occasions hours. Eggsy would pull his chair up to the window, so he could sit with the bird until it decided to leave. Endlessly Eggsy would talk on and on to the raven as it sat and listened to him. 

“How does a vampire even turn into a raven? You’ll tell me won’t you Galahad?”

“So when are you going to turn into your more fearsome form? Or do you plan to peck at me to death.”

“How in the world did you seduce maidens in your raven form? While I find you quite handsome, I’m afraid I don’t want to be bedded by a bird of all things.”

One day came to be a surprise though, as the bird came with a scrap of parchment tied to his foot. In disbelief, Eggsy tugged at the knot and grabbed hold of the message, only to gasp in further astonishment as he saw that it was a letter from Harry, of all things.

“You are Harry’s messenger, little Galahad!! And to think after all this time I thought we were being honest with one another.”

But really a letter brought to him by a raven. The creature was really a well trained pet. Quickly and most excitedly Eggsy dove into the confines of the note:

Dearest Eggsy,

I long to hear your voice, your laugh. I long to see your smile. I long to look into your sky-blue eyes and hold your sultry form against me. Tell me, you are mine and you shall be. Tell me, you feel the same as I do and we can be together for as long as we both shall live. Tell me, again that you want me to be your alpha and I will be.

Love,

Harry

Delighted to hear word from Harry after such a long time, Eggsy’s heart soared, because indeed Eggsy spent the majority of his time trapped up dreaming of Harry. Harry had become a rather splendid way to pass the time. Because thoughts of Harry were often so exciting (and often quite inappropriate), Eggsy had become obsessed with the man. Eggsy knew he was being childish and naive, after all Harry had warned him that Eggsy might not like the man behind the gentlemanly mask. But, Eggsy desperately wanted to know that man, and everything about him. Immediately, Eggsy ran over to his desk to reply to Harry's note. The omega kept glancing back and forth between the parchment and the raven that sat on the window, worried that it might fly away before he could somehow attach his returning letter to its foot. After a short while Eggsy was satisfied with his note, his heart swelling in his chest, and his throat tight with despair, tears brewing. 

Dear Harry,

Haven't I already embarrassed myself enough for you? I think it is rather your turn to come and cry in my arms. And to write me a letter of such affections! I fear you may be a coward, but alas I am a fool and I care not how you tell me of your affections. I want to be yours, I want to know you Harry. Let me know you. But how can I? How can I be yours when I am betrothed to another? 

With love,

Eggsy

P.s. I adore your excellent messenger. How did you come to possess such a creature? I have named him little Galahad and I think he is quite insulted by the name. 

Almost immediately, not even a full day had passed before little Galahad returned with another note from Harry. 

Dearest Eggsy,

If I let you in I fear that you would no longer hold such feelings of romance towards me. There is a reason I am an unbonded alpha of fifty. But, if that is your wish then I will fulfill it. As to your betrothed, you told me you hold no feelings for him. Abolish the engagement, let me ask for your hand in marriage, let me bond with you and make you my omega. 

Love, 

Harry

P.s. My messenger is insulted by the name of little Galahad. He will most surely peck at you if you continue calling him that ungodly nickname. 

Dearest Harry,

What I have to fear from you Harry? Are you a crook? A killer? Do you have a wider collection of erotica that I should worry about? As to my engagement, I would break it if I could. I have objected to both my mother and stepfather, but they will not hear me. I'm afraid unless you make a more splendid offer, not one of love, but of fortune, then our fantasy of being together is hopeless.

With Love,

Eggsy

Dear Eggsy,

It is not something I could write to you Eggsy. And as to an offer I can most surely make one if that is what you desire. But it is not the only option- I could always steal you away in the darkness of night, and make you mine. Yet I am assuming you wouldn't want me to dare to do something so barbaric. 

Love, 

Harry

It was pointless- the boy did not write back, even when the raven brought him several new notes. Either Eggsy had finally come to his senses or the boy was too overwhelmed with the circumstances that were placed upon them. Harry hoped it was the latter because was quite troubled as well. He was too dangerously attracted to Eggsy, and while he had similar doubts about whether this was all happening too fast too soon, he had been around for four hundred years and in a matter of speaking no one had made Harry feel what Eggsy made him feel. Sure Harry had been in love before, but never, never had it felt like what was blooming between him and Eggsy. It felt too strong, too powerful, too real. Harry Hart was consumed with Eggsy's entire being - his heart, his soul, his body. All of it. This wasn't some pity romp on his travels. This was love or perhaps something stronger. Perhaps it was destiny. 

If what Eggsy wrote was true, he would have to have a rather convincing chat with Dean Baker, Eggsy’s stepfather. And of course Harry had the balls to do it, besides the point that he could always glamour him to accept the marriage if he said no. Which he had no desire to do. And if all else Harry could steal Eggsy away. After all it wasn't like they would be able to track them down, Harry was an expert in hiding from vampires- fleeing humans would be in a matter of speaking not an issue. Of course Eggsy probably wouldn't want that. Or perhaps he did, but just could not give up never having contact with his mother. Another option would be to steal Michelle and Daisy away so Eggsy wouldn't be so hesitant. But that plan had numerous other issues at hand. 

The real problem was not that though. Any plan had no ground if Eggsy did not accept what Harry was. A vampire. Harry always faltered at that issue. His fear of being rejected was great and that was why there was delay to his plans. But, he had much too loose from Eggsy. So Harry figured he needed to lure Eggsy in further, so that the discovery of Harry's true being was still a shock, but one too desirable to disregard. Seduction would become his greatest weapon of molding the boy into being an consenting lover.

In truth Eggsy was rather unsettled. He ignored the raven out of fear to read what else Harry had sent. The omega was too confused about what was happening to him. He was overrun with emotions. Unlike Harry, Eggsy had nothing to compare his feelings to, so he remained unsure whether he was madly in love or was being too naive and trusting to a man he knew next to nothing about. After some more turmoil, Eggsy decided he needed to know more about Harry and face the man of his dreams again in person. As a side thought Eggsy wondered if he could send for Harry somehow, but Dean would never stand for it if he found out. So instead he carry out his days captive to his room and he shut the curtains one day when little Galahad’s presence had become disturbing to Eggsy. Soon though his boredom came to an end, as the house maids one morning left his bedroom door wide open, and without any hesitation he and J.B. ran out in search of Daisy and the gardens.

Eggsy had just missed breakfast so he knew Daisy would probably be in her nursery now, playing with her toys or wailing for attention. Upon further inspection, Eggsy found his sister where he had assumed she would be and ran into the room to bundle her up in his arms, as he besotted kisses on her face while the toddler giggled immensely. Eggsy startled when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him, but relaxed slightly when he discovered it was just her mother. She looked tired and wiry, as well as sorry and melancholy. 

“Mum,” Eggsy gave her the most convincing smile he could manage.

At a deeper glance, Eggsy was able to see the fading bruise on his mother's cheek and he chewed at the flesh of his mouth so words of outrage would not spill out. Michelle came to kneel beside him and Daisy, and she began to pet both of their heads, gazing at them with such sad but admirable love. 

“Please don’t scare me like that again my little egg,” Michelle whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek, drawing him against her chest to hold.

“I’ll do my best,” Eggsy mumbled halfheartedly, perhaps now was not the best time to tell his mother he had promised his heart to an alpha who was not his promised, no matter how much he needed advice on the subject-which gave Eggsy an idea all of the sudden. “Mum, did Lady Sophie write to me by any chance?”

“Of course she did. She wrote to me as well. You needn't worry she was come to a full recovery. And I assume you know know about her engagement to Lady Roxy,” Michelle replied,standing up and walking over to a dresser, only to open the drawer and pick out a decent stack of letters all addressed to Eggsy. 

At the sight of the letters, Eggsy's heart quickened. Had Harry sent him letters by usual means of post? He could not bear the thought of his mother seeing a letter addressed to him from Harry Hart himself. “Who are all those from,” Eggsy asked, his throat growing tense as his strong shoulders.

Michelle flipped through the stack. “Sophie, Sophie, Lady Roxy, An invitation to the ball in London this coming week, Sophie.” 

“I’m surprised she only wrote three times,” Eggsy joked, taking the letters.

Later that day he read the letters in the garden under his favorite old oak tree, with J.B. snorting lazily by his side. Indeed Lady Sophie was not pleased with Eggsy’s lack of response and Eggsy started to write a letter to reconcile with his friend. The surprising letter from Lady Roxy, only confirmed from the both of them that Lady Sophie was quite healthy and quite happily engaged. Lastly, the invitation to the ball which Eggsy was expecting to go to with Lady Sophie on Dean’s merit that Eggsy’s fiance Charlie Hesketh would be there. Eggsy grumpily slipped down into the tree at that. Charlie was absolutely horrible. He was rude, completely rude, and treated Eggsy like he was his soon to be property.

From above, Eggsy heard a familiar squawk, and was sent into a great surprise as a hefty package landed in his lap. It sent J.B. into absolute rage, as he howled at the blackbird staring down at the from a branch. The raven regarded the pug with an unamused stare and gave him an insulted squawk, before taking flight across the garden and over the horizon.

With great fascination, Eggsy went about opening the package. He threw the wrappings at the pug, for he was still annoyed by the return of the raven. How had the raven carried something so heavy? Well, heavy for a bird that is. Once the wrappings was cleared and a box was exposed, Eggsy held in his breath as he slip the lid of the box. What was inside made Eggsy take a deeper breath in. It was robes for the ball! Harry had sent him an entire outfit! Struggling with amazement, Eggsy unfolded the garments- their rich creamy colors of gold and white making Eggsy gape with disbelief. This was absurd! Eggsy was hardly known for his fashion and was certainly not known for- well known for dressing like some bride at a ball of all places. It was much to showy but also much too beautiful not to wear. At the bottom of the box, lay a card with but a single note:

Save me a dance- Harry 

 

As it turned out, the ball held in London, was a masquerade. This delighted both Eggsy and Lady Sophie as they loaded up their carriage. They would be taking the carriage only to the train station, where Charlie would accompany them into the city. The omega was not to happy about that but as long as he could cling onto Lady Sophie desperately he could manage. 

Eggsy enjoyed London society far more because there was so much for going on, as well as people got away with being less prudish as they were told to be. 

“Oh I can't wait! I haven't seen Rox in days, she never leaves Harry's ghastly mansion or castle whatever it is. And you, when we get to the hotel first thing first I must see your costume,” Lady Sophie spoke, snuggling down into her furs, jacket, scarf, hat and all. She yawned with boredom accordingly. “I had to pester Rox, Merlin, and Harry the whole lot of them. Rox was easy enough, I threatened to dance with a many of more beautiful woman, which didn't work, so as a last resort I weeped untill she said yes. Merlin was beyond impossible, and frankly the man terrifies me to much and I let it go. Harry pretended to refuse, up until I told him you would be there, and how lovely of a dancer you were. Ballet. Jazz. The waltz. I told him that everyone seeks you out at the balls so often that last year you got blisters on your feet and suitors begging at their knees.”

Eggsy looked at her in horror. “And I suppose you did not tell him my fiance would be there.”

“I don't see why that hardly matters. Harry could probably give you his bond bite right there in the middle of the ballroom, and you would let him,” Lady Sophie snickered, teasing her friend.

“Don't be preposterous Sophie, Harry wouldn't do that.”

“Ah, but he would do you,” Lady Sophie smiled, determined to carry on teasing his friend.

A blush swept down Eggsy’s neck.

Lady Sophie continued on. “I can't say I wouldn't be jealous, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm getting my own tail in a manner of speaking. Harry Hart is a fine specimen, I understand the attraction. He's no boy that man is. Especially if you look closely, that man is quite well blessed with prideful family jewels. It's pitiful, it's like his pants can barely hid it.”

“Shut it, Sophie,” Eggsy growled, smacking off her fur hat for good measure.

“You needn't be afraid of it Eggsy. After all you are an omega, you are very well equipped to take a pounding. And I’m sure a man of Harry’s age will have enough experience to be gentle.”

“Are you done? Are you satisfied? You do know none of this is helping my already unsteady nerves. If you want to talk dirty with someone, talk dirty to your soon to be wife.”

“I'd say Hart's backside is also rather impressive as well, though not as plump and round as yours.”

“Are you trying to call me fat,” Eggsy seethed, like an enraged J.B., his small body shaking a bit.

“I'm trying to call you beddable,” Lady Sophie responded, following a cacophony of giggles and shrieks from Eggsy's furious rage. 

The train ride to London was fine. Charlie was dressed in a sleek black suit, fur coat and top hat. Eggsy admitted that his fiance was attractive, but Eggsy was not attracted to him, for his personality was appalling. Charlie was six years older than him, but did not look like it. He was tall more slender than bulky. He had fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. His nose was prominent and long, but in a way that his face was still asymmetrical. 

In fact Eggsy used to think of him as probably the most handsomely of all good looking alphas. That is until he met Harry. 

Once they were all set up at the hotel, Charlie parted from them, kissing Lady Sophie's hand and then giving Eggsy's a kiss on the lips, to which Eggsy didn't return. He leaned into Eggsy's ear to whisper in it. “You look more and more ravishing every month.”

Eggsy tensed at that, refusing to give Charlie the satisfaction of him visibly shivering. He let out a great puff when the alpha left, his scent not even likable to Eggsy. 

“Dear lord, I do detest him,”Lady Sophie sighed, and plopped herself down on Eggsy's chosen bedside (he had wanted the one closest to the window), only to fall asleep with a slight cute little snort that sounded more like a whistle, which Eggsy did not find annoying because it sounded like J.B. was beside him merely dreaming away. 

The next day was all about preparation for the masquerade. Lady Sophie had revealed her dress, it's shoulder less top was a sparkling dark blue, that went all the way to her waist only to become light pink at the skirt. At her lower back was a great large bow, pink of course, and her slippers were pink with blue rhinestones. Her mask was a similar design to that of the shoes, and all and all she looked like some princess fairy with the entire ensemble. 

“Rox likes me in pink,” Lady Sophie spoke, currently at the vanity painting her nails and shaping them to perfection. 

“Oh does she now,” Eggsy replied sarcastically, while vigorously scrubbing at his arms and legs while he sat in the tub. 

“I think it is because she doesn't let herself wear it herself. Pink is too refined in her tastes. I first made note of this though when we were engaging in amorous congress, for she didn't seemed seduced at all by my efforts until I came into her bedroom with this pink practically see through robe. It set her into a frenzy,” Lady Sophie explained further, much to Eggsy's demise. 

“Sophie for Christ sake you're not even married yet,” Eggsy chided.

“What? It's not like me and Rox can have a child out of wedlock,” Lady Sophie shrugged, and turned to Eggsy suddenly. “Would you like to borrow it to seduce Harry?”

“I think I'll pass,” Eggsy replied. 

“True you don't need to seduce Harry anyways. I bet your scent and beauty alone drives the man crazy,” Lady Sophie concluded. “Hurry up in there I need to do your nails as well.”

“Is that really necessary, I'm wearing gloves and boots, no one is going to see whether my nails are properly cleaned.”

“Men,” Lady Sophie scoffed. 

Eggsy admittedly had shown Lady Sophie his garments for the evening, to which Lady Sophie all but laughed at, stating the Eggsy was going to look like a swan queen. In truth, Eggsy's mask did have white feathers, that of a swans, and one shoulder of the white waistcoat did have feathers on it. But Eggsy rather liked the display of feathers, and thought his gold undershirt was marvelous. 

By nightfall, the time of the masquerade had come and Eggsy and Lady Sophie set out for it (without waiting for Charlie to accompany them, which had been their intent all along). They gave their names at the door, and entered the slender that was the masquerade. It was held in an enormous ballroom, with a grand marble staircase leading to the balconies. A steady chorus was being ensued by the orchestra, and Eggsy felt his foot dying to tap to the music and follow it. The costumes were marvelous, colors everywhere, swirling about in a mad commotion of brilliance. Eggsy could not make out very many people, for a lot of them had chosen to wear shielding masks whereas Eggsy only carried the one Harry had bestowed him. The omega vaguely wondered if the alpha had done that on purpose, not letting Eggsy hid his embarrassment from the world as people regarded him with intrigue. Perhaps Lady Sophie had been right about the whole snow queen get up. With excitement Eggsy searched the room for the alpha, but found him nowhere. 

Instead Lady Sophie and him danced together first, twirling to the music playfully like baby foxes in a spring grove. After two turns, Lady Sophie slipped away to dance with a man who had asked for her hand in a waltz. For a moment Eggsy stood there unaccompanied only to have a man with a rather humorous lipse approach him. The man was dark skinned, and just the same height as Eggsy. He was up in the years as he moved a less fluidly and quickly as Lady Sophie had. His costume was a deep shade of purple from his boots to his little half-faced mask. 

“It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Unwin,” The man spoke, clutching at Eggsy’s white gloved hands.

“The same to you Mr. Valentine,” Eggsy bowed in respect and too Eggsy’s surprise the man leaned far too close to Eggsy to say his finals words.

“Do not marry Mr. Hesketh at all costs. You belong with Harry,” Mr. Valentine spoke.

At that Eggsy froze. “How on earth do you know about-” He started to question only to have the mischievous man seal his lips with his index fingers.

“I have my ways Mr. Unwin,” Mr. Valentine assured, his grin cheeky and childish, and not that threatening even though Eggsy was spooked that he knew about him and Harry.

“Why do you want us together,” Eggsy asked?

“Ah clever boy. It doesn’t matter what is in it for me, dearie, what matters is that what you and Harry have is true love,” Mr. Valentine giggled. Eggsy admitted to himself that this was the first time in his entire life that has as hear a grown man giggle. And with that end note, Eggsy was swept away by another inquiry to dance, and Mr. Valentine in his purple galore all but disappeared. 

After that whole interaction, Eggsy was not enjoying the ball at all. The very fact that a man he did not know knew about him and Harry gave him great worry. Suddenly, those little butterflies that usually fluttered when he was thinking about Harry were swarming like bees, madly growing into a frightened mess. Dancing with strangers and acquaintances became less and less fun as Eggsy startled to conspire that they all knew of his infatuation with Harry, secretly teasing him inside. 

To make matters worse as the night wore on, Charlie had found Eggsy, and stolen him away from what Eggsy concluded to be the rest of the night's proceedings. Eggsy hated Charlie as a dance partner, he pulled Eggsy around to roughly, almost as if making Eggsy move the way Charlie pleased rather than them dancing as a unit. The alpha’s hand kept slipping down his lower back, barely grasping his bum. Charlie was giving Eggsy those evasive eyes, like undressing him and Eggsy did not like it one bit. 

“Just imagine by this time next year I’ll have you bonded and plump with my child,” Charlie leaned down and spoke into Eggsy’s ear.

“Charlie we’re in public,” Eggsy warned, drawing away from Charlie for a moment as the alpha spun him around.

“No one is listening or can even hear us over all the bantering and orchestras anyways,” Charlie dismissed, once again bringing Eggsy close against him. “It has been a long time since I’ve been with you, your scent has become absolutely sinful, it’s almost like you're already in heat.”

“Can we not discuss such things here Charlie, I know you know it makes me uncomfortable,” Eggsy replied breathlessly with a mixture of annoyance and fear.

“I can take you upstairs, if that pleases you. I can rough around with you amongst all the whores and patsies,” Charlie suggested teasingly.

Eggsy sighed. “That’s not what I meant Charlie.”

“Then what do you want Eggsy? Soon you will be my omega Eggsy, why tease me so.”

“I just want to dance,” Eggsy huffed.

“But you want more don’t you? You want a prime alpha to stuff you full of cock, to make you keen and beg for it like the dirty slut you are.”

To Eggsy’s dismay, he felt tears brimming his eyes and his hands had gotten shaky. Eggsy sought to reply with a strong retort to Charlie’s appalling comment, but before he could they were interrupted. 

In shock Eggsy turned his head to take in who could only be Harry, dressed in an unbelievably striking red velvet waistcoat with a high collar and gold embroidery. Underneath the collar Harry’s neck was covered with a black neck tie. He wore black gloves and black boots, and had a red cape off of one shoulder. As a finishing piece, the alpha wore a large white mask. Harry regarded Charlie for a moment, before turning the Eggsy and bowing to the omega. A black leather gloved hand took Eggsy’s own, kissing it gingerly, before asking for his hand in a dance. 

“With pleasure Sir,” Eggsy accepted his offer, leaving his betrothed to dance with a man who was starting to possess his soul.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” Eggsy spoke, following Harry’s strong lead. 

“I would not miss it for the world, sweet-ling,” Harry answered, spinning Eggsy, and then drawing him near again so they could travel in a new direction. “You did not write back,” Harry added.

Eggsy blushed. “I did not know what to say.”

“You are not alone in that,” and with that reply, Harry lifted Eggsy up into the air, and brought him down steadily, letting Eggsy drag his body down Harry’s front. 

Eggsy sucked in his breath steadily. “We need to talk somewhere in private,” Eggsy informed Harry, but it seemed rather impossible to sneak past the crowds. 

“Mask up Eggsy. Mask up,” Harry spoke softly.

Eggsy did not think his small little mask would do much good, but he put it up anyways, and followed Harry’s lead. It was marvelous being this close to Harry again. Actually touching him and breathing in his heady powerful alpha musk. The alpha took them and big circles, each time drawing closer to where the dancing became tables and chairs where people were socializing. They broke through the circle and Eggsy took Harry's arm. Relaxed and confident as always Harry strolled past everyone. No one looked at them or raised their head. Nobody even spoke to them as they slithered and weaving their way between clutches of people. Eggsy even bumped into someone, and they said nothing, only remaining startled for a second and then continuing on. It was as if no one could see them! They passed Charlie, who did not seem to notice, even Lady Sophie who was chatting away with what looked to be acquaintances of hers. But, surely though someone must have seen or recognized them, yet Eggsy found that he cared not.

Harry lead him through a small door, and they exited the party just like that, into the dimness of what could only be rooms and hallways under the stairs. They were alone from what Eggsy see. And with that knowledge Eggsy dropped his mask and moved to take Harry's own off as well, so he could see the man's gorgeous face fully. Harry was looking at him intensely, his pupils were dilated, and his mouth was slightly quirked to one side. 

Eggsy focused in on Harry's lips, feeling a rushing desire to finally kiss the man, and leaned in to do just that. The alpha met him halfway, their lips immediately coming against one another. It was not like some quick peck Eggsy was expecting. Harry drew him in, placing his hand at Eggsy's lower back and dragging him forward, his legs edged their way between Eggsy's. And then Eggsy found that he had to open his mouth wide, so that he could follow Harry's tender movements. Harry stood up more fully, and Eggsy chased him, throwing his arms around the man's shoulders and rising onto the balls of his feet. 

“Eggsy,” Harry purred, coming back to suck the life out of Eggsy once again.

So this is what passion felt like? Eggsy's heart was racing, and he did not know exactly what to do with himself, but it did not matter when Harry was kissing him like he was something precious, someone precious. Harry's hot breath and tongue were pouring into his mouth ever so often, making Eggsy hitch with excitement. Harry's hands wandered to Eggsy's waist and held him up steadily. The move made Eggsy's knees go suddenly weak and sent a rush of blood heading southward.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” Harry spoke.

Eggsy managed a composed reply. “I haven't been able to see you for weeks. This first then we will talk.”

Harry chuckled against Eggsy, digging his fingers more into Eggsy's waist. 

“While I do enjoy this Eggsy, it's not helping my reserve,” Harry commented.

Eggsy was too deliciously close to Harry. His scent had grown into an almost bursting bloom, and Harry could feel every rush of blood pulsing through Eggsy, and it was driving him mad. 

The omega pulled back for a moment, to observe Harry. The man was looking disheveled, his lips red and wet, his hair coming out of place, and his eyes burning with lust. In an effort to tease Harry, he stretched his neck back, offering it to Harry. It was a display that could not be misread. No omega ever offered their neck like that, it was a gesture only meant for their bonded alpha. 

“I wasn't trying to help your reserve mate,” Eggsy spoke. 

“You little vixen,” Harry all but growled, his eyes narrowing down on Eggsy vulnerable flesh, desperately wanting to plunge his teeth into that sweet vital network of veins and arteries. Eggsy's blood must be sweeter than normal. He was excited and aroused, and virginal. All those things would make a heady cocktail, and the omega part was an added bonus. 

Yet, before any of them could make a move, there was a noise coming from the hallway. Harry made out the scent almost immediately and growled more deeply like some threatened animal. The noise Harry made surprised Eggsy. 

“What's wrong,” Eggsy questioned. 

“Someone's coming,” Harry answered. 

“Let's go somewhere else then, we shouldn't be seen together,” Eggsy hurriedly suggested. 

“It's no use. He will follow us,” Harry replied, edging his way between the approaching stranger around the corner and Eggsy. 

“Who is it,” Eggsy asked suspiciously. How in the world did Harry know who was coming down the hall? 

“Someone you don't want to meet,” Harry replied, not turning to face Eggsy at all, but staring directly down the hall.

From around the corner, came a rather dapper stranger, with a yellowish brown suit, and stylishly swooping hair. The gent had dimples as Eggsy regarded his face, he did not look threatening, just really kind of happily staring at them. Well, maybe that was sort of creepy.

“Harry it's so great to see you again. Oh, but don't mind me, do carry on with your little snack. He is rather mouth watering,” the stranger spoke. 

“Percival,” Harry addressed the stranger- Harry did not sound happy. 

“Then perhaps we should take this somewhere more private,” Percival suggested civilly. 

“If you think I am going anywhere with you then you are mistaken,” Harry refused. 

“Now, now, now let's be cooperative shall we? I wouldn't want to hurt this young man,” Percival responded, gesturing towards Eggsy. 

“And you wouldn't be able to even if I didn't cooperate,” Harry spoke matter of factually, Eggsy couldn't see it but his fangs had dropped and his eyes shined with red brightly.

Percival smiled wider at Harry. “Have it your way then.”

Suddenly, Percival crouched, and to Eggsy's complete surprise, the man opened his mouth wide, showing impressively terrifying fangs and crimson orbs. Then the man seemed to try to sprint at them, only to be shoved backwards by some invisible force. 

“Eggsy go back to the ballroom,” Harry barked, again another invisible force throwing Percival to the floor. 

“What the hell is going on,” Eggsy yelled instead. 

“Eggsy go,” Harry told him once again, turning back towards Eggsy.

Harry also had long fangs and red eyes. Eggsy stared at him for a long time, wondering if this was all a dream, a very crazy dream. But then decided that this was not a dream, because Harry was pushing him back, and Percival was getting closer and closer. Frightened Eggsy stumbled back, especially when Percival disappeared from view only to reappear right in front of him. How the man had gotten him to him so quickly was lost on Eggsy, but Percival only got so close to Eggsy because in the next second Harry thwarted him. Now Eggsy could only hear and see a vague frenzy of the two vampires fighting. They were throwing one another around while Eggsy retreated, really unable to help Harry at all, let alone make out what was happening. 

There were growls, there were hisses. Eggsy could see that they were throwing one another against the walls. But, Percival if anything seemed to be failing against what looked to be Harry’s telepathic abilities and strength. That is until Percival sent a huge fire ball down the hall towards them, which Harry did not have time to block because his instinct was to shield Eggsy from it. The majority of the fire hit Harry, only inflaming his garments, but not seeming to hurt the alpha at all. On the other hand, Eggsy did not have Harry's supernatural defenses and the boys legs and lower body were hit by the inferno, sending him to the floor in scorching pain. 

Percival disappeared. And Harry watched the hallway for a total of zero seconds, before attending to Eggsy alarmingly. The poor boy's legs were raw with burns, the fabric of his trouser all gone to burnt shreds. There were patches of his similarly exposed belly. Eggsy was shaking with immense pain, and he would be screaming if it was not for the fact it seemed he had forgotten how. 

The boy could make out Harry waving his hand back and forth, in fluid motions, over his wounds. His brow was furrowed in frustration and his face blossomed into growing concern that Eggsy was not healing. 

From the stairwell door, two people came rushing in- Lady Roxy and Sophie as luck would have it. 

Upon seeing her dear friend Lady Sophie broke into a startled cry. And Lady Roxy knelt down beside Harry. 

“My powers aren't healing him,” Harry spoke- for the first time his voice did not have that calm, gentlemanly manner. 

“Let me try,” Lady Roxy offered, performing similar gestures to Eggsy's burns. 

Nothing happened. “It's not working.”

“It's okay Eggs, I've got you,” Lady Sophie soothed him, resting Eggsy's head in her lap and squeezing his trembling hand. 

“This isn't working, Harry give him your blood,” Lady Roxy sort of yelled alarmingly as Eggsy started to twist and flop around like a fish out of water in agony. 

Quickly, Harry brought his wrist to his mouth, and bit down hard, drawing a heavy stream of rich blood. The man lent over Eggsy and placed his hot wet wrist against Eggsy's mouth. For a moment Eggsy refused to open his lips, until a little blood seeped into his mouth and Eggsy got a taste of the sweet nectar that was Harry's blood. It was like whiskey, but without the bitter taste of alcohol. It warmed his chest and made his lungs spread out like balloons. Eggsy grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, and gurgled greedily, groaning as he drank more of the hot rich fluid. 

“This isn't going to make him a vampire right,” Lady Sophie asked, petting Eggsy's head softly.

“No there's a ritual, a process, this will just heal him,” Lady Roxy answered, sagging with relief as the burns on Eggsy began to revive themselves, turning back into untouched white skin. Nothing could be done for the clothes though. 

“Eggsy let go,” Harry spoke, trying to ween Eggsy off of his wrist gently. “You're taking too much.”

No longer did Eggsy feel any pain. What had replaced it was a rush of adrenaline and longevity. He was alert. He felt like he could run up a mountain. Cautiously, he curled his toes and shifted around. 

Harry watched the boy grow lively and grumpy at the same time. 

“Alright, all you assholes have got some serious explaining to do,” Eggsy swore. 

And Harry smiled at the lack of fear, at the lack of fascination in Eggsy, in his omega. 

 

By the time Eggsy had returned home, and weeks had passed since the ball, Eggsy had learned many things. First off vampires were very much real. They were born and ones who were once human had been turned. Harry was a born vampire. Powerful. Old. Feared. That made him Galahad the vampire, and Eggsy was embarrassed to put two and two together. Harry was the raven all along. Lady Roxy was a vampire, a made one. Lady Sophie had learned of this a month ago, but did not warn Eggsy, and for that he help a little anger towards her. Merlin was a vampire too, as if the man wasn't intimidating enough.

Percival was a vampire, a born one, strong enough to challenge Harry, although the chances of him actually hurting Harry were slim. And he had been able to conjure fire, because that was his gift. Every vampire had one. Harry had mimicry, Roxy had healing capabilities, Merlin saw how things worked. 

Vampires were strong, fast, and had excellent hearing. Their blood could be used to heal humans, and the older and more powerful a vampire was the more magical their blood was. 

Eggsy had only a little trouble wrapping his head around it all. What really concerned Eggsy, was not the fact that the man he was in love with was a blood suckling fairy tale creature, or that Harry has obviously killed many people, or that Harry probably still kills in order to feed and what not. No, what concerned Eggsy was that it just made Eggsy like Harry more. And that spoke more about Eggsy's character. He craved danger just as much as he liked safety. And he craved Harry just as much as he had before, perhaps even more now, for with Harry's blood in his system he felt a deeper connection between him and Harry. The omega could almost feel Harry's emotions- anger, impatience, longing. 

Eggsy hadn't made any motion to talk to Harry since the happenings in London. They had parted at the train station briskly, for Charlie would be accompanying Eggsy and Lady Sophie home. Since then, Eggsy spent his days as he normally did, letting Harry consume his mind like some addict. He received a wedding invitation from Lady Sophie and Roxy, for May of the next year. Lady Sophie wrote many notes of apology and sent baskets of chocolates. She asked Eggsy to be her best man for the wedding. Eggsy almost asked her if she would be a vampire by then, but ended up throwing the parchment in the fireplace. 

His dreams were cursed too. One in particular had been devastatingly arousing. Eggsy had thought he had awoken in the dead of night, but it was really just a dream. Under the covers at his feet, something moved. Initially, the sensation was alarmingly and Eggsy almost started to kick his legs widely away- until Eggsy felt himself pinned down by hands. Hands that were slowly slipping up under his night clothes, making their way up and up. A heavy weight began to hold Eggsy down as well, making him immobile. That weight and hands continued to drag upwards, until Harry's face emerged from under the covers. Eggsy moaned in sweet surprise. Harry was not wearing any clothing, his bare chest on display for Eggsy's eyes, the muscles of the man’s chest rippling as he stretched out on top of Eggsy. Those long efficient fangs were bared, as Harry gave him a heated glance, no longer holding any gentle features, and then quite suddenly plunged his fangs into Eggsy's exposed throat. A scream of ecstasy arose from Eggsy as the bite sent a rush of pleasure down his body, making his toes curl, and spine rise from the bend. And Harry was rutting against him as the man drank heavily from Eggsy's neck, each thrust moved them up the bed until they were both gathered at the headboard. Yet as soon as the dream had started to just get better, Eggsy awoke in a startled mess, his skin hot with sweat and his cock hard and begging desperately. The omega gave a muffled cry in the pillows and commenced to alleviate his own growing erection, while he wished that the dream had not been a dream.

 

While the three vampires assumed that Percival had been sent by the vampire king Chester, Merlin, Lady Roxy, and Harry were all false in their assumptions. It remained true that Percival was a valued member of Kingsmen, the largest union of vampires that served as a sort of vampire government, whose mission was to keep vampires a secret and populations under control. Yet on the certain occasion of Percival attacked Harry and the omega was not done on Kingsmen grounds, but rather was arranged by Richmond Valentine himself.

Valentine was a feared wizard, for the man was full of tricks and deals. He was twisted and sometimes seemingly heartless. The wizard looked out for himself and used his great power to accumulate more and more magic. He was a solo man, with but only an assistant Gazelle to provide safety measures to his person. And Valentine wanted something- to overthrow the current Arthur. 

You see Chester and Valentine had their distinct differences. Chester killed Valentines beloved apprentice, so Valentine his beloved only daughter. With that heartbreak, it drove the two into a fierce rivalry. 

And Valentine wanted to end the vampire once and for all. Luckily his wasn't the only one. A revolution was brewing amongst Kingsmen, for new policies and a new, more gentle King. For far too long Kingsmen had been but a mere assassination and terrorists group, hunting down vampires and humans alike without any mercy, without trial, without ethics. 

Percival had grown tired of it. He rather serve a vampire who wasn't hell bent on bloodshed. Besides Kingsmen was not a loved organization among vampires. It ruled through fear, and devastated many covens and lone vampires. 

“Ah! Percival good to see you. Were you successful in your task?” Valentine asked, as the vampire entered his study. 

“I was successful wizard, although I don't understand why hurting the omega was a part of the plan,” Percival replied, plopping himself in an arm chair like some spoiled cat.

“Harming Eggsy was the plan, silly vampire. We needed to get Harry's blood in Eggsy's system, so they can start their blood bond, drawing them closer and closer.”

“Alright then, I just don't see why this boy is so significant in our plans,” Percival grumbled. 

“Eggsy Unwin is the main piece to the puzzle dearie. We get Harry and Eggsy together, and then we give Harry enough reason to finally put his power to use and overthrow Chester.”

“Harry will never do it. He was no desire to be king. He is a rogue. He doesn't even report for duty anymore.”

“He will join the rebellion. But I never said that he would kill Chester. That role would be for another.”

“And who is that,” Percival questioned?

“Well, you certainly find out in due time won't ya,” Valentine giggled mischievously. 

 

As his birthday grew closer and he continued to be distraught with love, Eggsy grew entirely restless. When he was awake he was plagued with longing and despair. When he was asleep his dreams were cursed with heady erotic fantasies, that left Eggsy hardened with desperation. The more he thought about it the more he realized that the only future Eggsy had with Harry was one with him as a vampire, and more importantly one without Daisy or his mother in his life. At least married to Charlie, Eggsy could still see them. His marriage to Charlie would most likely be torcherous and overbearing for Eggsy. Charlie was already cheating on him, with numerous flings. Charlie only saw Eggsy as a child maker, nothing more. But, was it worth the pain in order to keep his family? Especially when every day Eggsy would still long to be with Harry. Was a life like that worth it? How much of himself would he sacrifice?

Eggsy decided that he could indeed sacrifice his happiness if that meant he could keep his sister and mother. So with making up his mind, Eggsy went to the stables to fetch his white coated gentle mare, and rode over halfway to Harry’s estate in order to meet the vampire for what Eggsy had decided to be the last time. And with determination, Eggsy had kept that mindset up until the moment he say Harry ride over a green lush hill, draped in his gentlemanly splendor and riding upon a modest and well-tempered bay mare. At that moment Eggsy choked on his own heartache, when he realized, that his mindset had changed completely. His heart wouldn’t let him give up Harry, not for anything, not for family, not for anything. And as Harry drew closer, Eggsy could not bare the sight of him any longer, it hurt too much, so quickly like the experienced horseman he was, he fled away at a canter then proceeded to gallop. To his misery, Harry had decided to follow him down the meadow, also too galloping in a controlled effort to catch up to the omega. 

The omega heard Harry call for him to stop, which Eggsy did not listen to, and instead veered left into the woods in an attempt to throw Harry off his trail. It worked for a while, as Eggsy seemed to have the advantage of a better horse and less weight. Calmingly, Eggsy felt the wind rushing against his cheeks, and felt the burn of his legs from maneuvering his horse around so much. His mare was slowing down and growing tired quickly, and Eggsy slowed her down to a trot, then a walk, patting her thick neck lovingly. He dismounted, and loosened her cinch, letting her large belly sag with deep breaths. He checked her legs to make sure nothing had been pulled. In his haste, Eggsy had forgotten his mount was not as young and in shape as she used to be. He let her munch on the sweet greens they stood upon. 

Through the trees, Harry emerged jumping from his horse without a care in the world. The man did not look composed at all in the way Eggsy was used to. His face was tense and his brow was furrowed, but his eyes burned with yearning. The hat had protected his hair from becoming windblown, unlike Eggsy’s whose was curled back now from the chase. Harry did not stop approaching until he was but a few inches from Eggsy, almost touching but not.

“Why the retreat Eggsy? In your letter it said you wanted to talk,” Harry asked softly, his body filling with stirring with the need to hold Eggsy once again, to take this charming delectable omega into his arms and never let him go. 

“I was going to break things off between us,” Eggsy admitted dismally. “B-but I can’t do it.”  
Harry regarded him puzzlingly, tilting his head a little. “I was going to do the same thing too, Eggsy,” Harry spoke softly as if trying to lure Eggsy in, like a frightened animal. “But it has come to my attention that I am incapable of existing without you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy replied in a pleased whisper, Harry’s voice was like having some spell enchanting him. 

“Eggsy, I love you,” Harry spoke again, this time with even more passion and it made Eggsy’s knees go weak and wobbly. 

At that moment, Eggsy’s body betrayed him as he threw himself onto Harry, wrapping his arms around the man’s wide shoulders, and hugging him until Eggsy didn’t have to balance on his tippy toes any longer. 

“I love you more than anything,” Eggsy revealed, kissing Harry’s neck, up to the alpha’s jawline. 

He was not prepared to see the mixture of pure adoration and frenzied animalistic need on Harry’s face. Suddenly, Harry was leading them backwards and kissing Eggsy with an urgent hunger. The omega groaned against Harry’s mouth, as his back hit the bark of a sturdy tree. Unlike, their first kiss Harry’s hands wandered ruthlessly, like on some mission to discover all of Eggsy’s weaknesses. They swept down his body to his hips, where Harry’s nails dug in. They went further, under his thighs, and Eggsy found himself to be suddenly hoisted up the tree, having no choice but to wrap himself around Harry. Great tremors ran down the omegas body, as Harry dominated the kiss with such power that Eggsy could only hold on and whimper with want. The alpha was rolling his body up into Eggsy, grinding his thickening member against Eggsy’s thigh. Eggsy blushed at the feel of it, Lady Sophie had been right about Harry’s impressive package. It was no wonder Harry had that undying confidence. 

The vampire was moving his attentions onto Eggsy’s neck, sucking and kissing with red-hot intense excitement. Eggsy’s hands crept up to Harry’s head, knocking the top hat off and then clinging onto that immaculate brown soft hair, ruining it off it's perfection. Harry’s large hands were massaging the meat of Eggsy’s thighs and Eggsy squirmed at the attention, each touch that Harry bestowed upon him sent a rushing flood of arousal into his belly. Harry was growing more endearing with each wanton noise that escaped Eggsy. 

“Don’t, don’t leave a mark,” Eggsy warned, breathlessly as Harry gave him a particular hard nip with his blunt human teeth.   
Harry glanced at him cautiously to make sure the boy was alright. The omega was a pure picture of sultry dishevelment. His small lips were raw from kissing, and his white skin scolding with a pinkish hue. Those curly lashes were sticky with unshed tears and his bright cerulean eyes laced with desire. Harry loved it and it sent him into a frenzy, bearing his head in the crook of Eggsy's soft tender neck again to bite and suckle, breathing in the ripe scent of omega in want. 

“If you want to feed from me you can, it’s only fair, you saved my life,” Eggsy offered, exposing his neck more fully for the vampire.

Harry chuckled against him. “When I do drink your positively sinful and alluring blood, love, it won’t be for repayment of your life. I’ll have you begging and crying out with want for me to bite you, preferably while I’m between your legs and making captivating love to you,” Harry growled in his ear.

Harry’s words sent Eggsy reeling. If he had not been hard before, now he certainly was. But, Eggsy was not so easily overpowered and gave his remark accordingly, although he had to compose himself before he spoke as Harry was now teasingly playing his ear lobe. 

“Your between my legs now,” Eggsy pointed out. 

Eggsy squeaked as Harry’s hands suddenly shifted to his bottom, squeezing the mounds of flesh punishingly. “Cheeky,” Harry warned, biting down harshly on the cartilage of the omega’s ear. 

“Harry,” Eggsy moaned. “We can’t do this here, and besides we need to talk,” Eggsy replied even though he did not want to stop roughing around with the alpha.

“I haven’t seen you for weeks. This first then we’ll talk,” Harry quoted Eggsy’s own words, using them against him, as he edged them away from the tree, and onto the ground, sending them rolling in the soft sweet grass. 

This position Eggsy found much more arousing, as Harry buried his weight down on the omega, grinding down into the boy with calm deliberate movements. The friction and press of Harry against him was positively enticing, and Eggsy found himself thrusting his hips up into Harry’s and flailing with his legs to open himself wider. 

“I’m going to have grass stains all over my backside,” Eggsy grumbled and shivered as Harry went back to work kissing him over and over again.  
With that comment, Eggsy wasn’t prepared for Harry to flip them, so now Eggsy was perched upon Harry’s lap. The omega shyly retreated a little, not really knowing what to do with himself. Harry hushed him affectionately, grabbing Eggsy’s hips and moving them so now Eggsy was rocking back and forth. That move gave Eggsy more confidence as he bent down his kiss Harry’s neck again, and let the alpha move his pelvis around, until their erections were sliding against one another. Eggsy hissed at the drag of clothing between them, as Eggsy felt himself brush harshly against Harry’s fiery member. He had never been in this position of near climax with someone else before. His only experiences were bringing himself off in the sanctuary of his own bedroom. 

Harry only seemed to speed up though, as if seeking Eggsy to lose his sanity and release right there on top of him. And Eggsy felt this sudden rush of lust pulsing through him. His vision went white, and his whole body tensed as he rode out his intense orgasm. Harry coaxed him through it gently, never ceasing the rhythm that their hips had begun. Eggsy had no warning whatsoever, and as his climax passed him, Eggsy reddened with embarrassment. He had brought himself off just on the friction alone. He had made himself look virginal and foolish in front of Harry, who had probably had so much experience with other sexual partners that he never was so uncomposed. 

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Eggsy muttered ashamedly, cringing as he felt the stickiness in his own trousers. 

“There’s no need to look so devastated Eggsy. It’s quite alright. In fact I find your sensitivity to be quite endearing,” Harry comforted, stroking Eggsy’s sides soothingly. 

“Easy for you to say, your the one with all the experience,” Eggsy sighed, letting his hips rock gently on Harry’s lap, shuddering as his over-stimulated cock twitched violently. 

“That may be true, but inexperience is not something that irritates me Eggsy. If anything it makes me pleased that I’ll be your first, and your last,” Harry comforted him, kissing the omega on the forehead. Harry looked around at their surroundings, taking note of the diminishing sunlight. “Its starting to get dark you should be getting home for supper,” Harry insisted.

“But what about you,” Eggsy asked, referencing to Harry’s own erection. 

“I’ll manage, Eggsy,” Harry replied, but rather looking like he couldn’t manage at all.

“We still need to talk,” Eggsy added.  
“And we will soon, at another time,” Harry promised.

Eggsy nodded at that, rising up onto his legs, as Harry did the same. In their master's absence, the horses had wandered several yards away to bury their noses in a small stream. They went to retrieve them, and Eggsy felt a rush of awkwardness between him and Harry. How was he supposed to say goodbye after everything that had just happened between them? As he mounted his horse, he turned to look at Harry.

“My birthday celebration is next saturday, please come, but of course don’t show yourself, do that invisibility trick of yours. We can find someplace private to talk then while everyone else is partying,” Eggsy spoke.

Harry nodded, looking solemn to part ways with Eggsy.

Truth be told, Eggsy was being thrown a celebration for his coming of age. The whole family had been invited, on both Eggy’s and Charlie’s side (Charlie was still after all his fiance, even though Eggsy had no intention of marrying him anymore). Daisy was going wild with all the guests at the usually empty mansion, and kept running about without cease. His mother Michelle was a wreck, tearing up at any time someone mentioned how fast Eggsy had grown up. 

That morning she had came to his room, waking him up by kissing his brow tenderly, brushing his bangs back into place softly.

“Mother whats a matter,” Eggsy croaked sleepily, J.B. tucked in his arms. 

“Happy Birthday,” She whispered, climbing up into bed with Eggsy, scratching J.B.’s head. 

“Oh... thank you,” Eggsy replied, becoming more awake.

“I can’t believe my little boy is all grown up,”Michelle smiled, stroking Eggsy’s cheek lovingly.

“It’s alright mum, I’ll always be yours,” Eggsy tried to comfort her, seeing fat droplets of tears flowing down her face.

“I know babe. I know. I wish your father was still alive for this day. He would have been so proud of you,” Michelle spoke, cuddling closer to her son. “Which reminds me of your birthday present, here.” Michelle digged through something in her pocket and pulled out a medallion, handing it too Eggsy. “It belonged to your father. I’ve kept it all these years, because I couldn’t let go of your father. But, now I’m older and with time I can move on. I want you to have it, so you have something to remember him by and perhaps something to pass on to one of your children.”

Eggsy took it gingerly and gazed upon the trinket. It was round, containing two distinct separate circles tied together by a rope design. The inside circle had a x shape, only that the bottom legs of the x were pushed flat. He pulled into around his head, so that it rested on his chest loosely.

“Thanks,” Eggsy mumbled sadly, and his mother nodded, kissing his brow and leaving the room shakily, as if she was saying goodbye to her son once and for all. 

The rest of the day went on less painfully. Once the entertainment came to a peak, Eggsy actually found himself having fun, even though the feeling of dread was hanging over him like a heavy axe. There was dinner, cake, and dancing and singing. There were presents. As the night came to an end, the younger members of the party were up to no good. 

These particular hooligans came in the form of Charlie’s little ragtag posse. Digby Barker, Nathaniel, Piers, and Hugo Higins were their names. While not all them were equally as scummy as Charlie, they still sought after his leadership, rather than thinking for themselves. They had been officially invited, and were the troublemakers of the party, already spiking and drugging drinks and handing them too willing and innocent takers. Lady Sophie had been one of those fools, graciously accepting a fluke of champagne (her favorite), only to have her fiance snatch it out of her hand and sniff it disgustingly.

“Those brats are contaminating the beverages,”Lady Roxy spat in anger, insulted by the notion that her beloved would have become a victim to their pranks. 

“What brats,” Eggsy asked worryingly?

Him, Lady Roxy and Sophie were sitting in the parlor, in a more secluded section of couches so that they would have to interact with all the guests. Things were a little tense between him and Sophie, but Eggsy was determined to forgive her, he just needed more time to get over it. 

“Charlie’s friends,” Lady Roxy answered.

Eggsy suddenly went white, as for only a worthwhile ago he had accepted a drink from Charlie. No. No. No. 

“Whats a matter Eggs,” Lady Sophie asked?

“Charlie gave me a drink,” Eggsy muttered worryingly. 

“Relax, if he gave it to you then it's nothing harmful. Just stay with us okay, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you,” Lady Sophie patted Eggsy’s thigh.

“Do you feel any different,” Lady Roxy asked him?

“No,” Eggsy shook his head, nothing felt different.

“Well then, tell me if something changes. I’m going to go scare those pests off before they create more nonsense,” Lady Roxy spoke, leaving the love seat where she sat next to Eggsy. 

But it was already too late for that as the party seemed to break out into a mess of chaos as giggling screams sounded out from the halls. It seemed certain festivities had started for the night, the popular game of hide and seek had begun. Lady Sophie grinned happily at the excitement of playing such games and quickly grabbed Eggsy’s hand. “Come let’s find a good hiding place.”

“My bedroom come on,” Eggsy smiled, leading Lady Sophie up a separate staircase away from the guests that were now climbing under tables and opening closets for hiding spots.

The two pals ran happily down the hallways, hand in hand. Eggsy felt himself warm all over, with what he assumed to be the same adrenaline everyone else was feeling. “Come on, Come on,” Eggsy urged Lady Sophie, whom he was dragging down a darkly lit hall.

“Slow down Eggsy, you're not the one in several pounds of clothing,” Lady Sophie laughed and then shrieking when she heard people coming down the hall, quickly jumping into a chest. 

“Hey some friend you are,”’ Eggsy barked at her, seeing that she had abandoned him in order to save herself. He did not wait for her to reply as he sprinted down the hall, hoping to hide in the safety of his own bedroom. Along the way, he came across a few guests poorly hidden, and even pretending to be ‘it’ when he came across someone’s path, which worked excellently. Steadily he was growing hotter, sweat building at his forehead. He was growing loose and felt tired, which concerned him since he had only been running for a while. 

He gasped in joy as he came upon his bedroom door, opening it up and then rushing in. Quickly he shut the door, and lent against it. He was shaking. His breath was labored, and his skin felt very sensitive and raw. Eggsy was having a hard time thinking straight, as a rushing pulse of shivers overcame him. 

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt someone grab him from behind, covering his startled cry with a hand, and bringing their leg between Eggsy’s so that he slip up their body head to toe. For a second Eggsy remained scared, but suddenly was able to smell the person behind him. Strong sultry sandalwood, the musk of a prime alpha: Harry. 

“Harry,” Eggsy exclaimed hoping to sound annoyed but ended up sounding desperate. 

The omega found that he could not control his own limbs as Harry dragged him backwards, his lips already nestling into his neck. Almost by some spell Eggsy felt his body go molten sudden, and making his entire body with fervor. Looking down at his trousers, he could see that he was hard as nails. The boy cried out as he was discarded onto his own mattress, only to have Harry climb on top of him. But, Harry paused as he finally took a look at Eggsy's features. The boy looked sick, he was sweaty and gasping for breath, and the omega shivered relentlessly. 

“Eggsy what’s wrong,” The alpha asked discerningly.

Eggsy head rolled in reply. “Charlie. Drugged,” Eggsy managed to gasp, as he bucked his hips uncontrollable.

“What a wretched fiance you have if he has to drug you to get you in bed with him,” Harry spoke, petting Eggsy’s hot sweltering skin.

“Wha...wha,” Eggsy tried to speak for clarification, closing his eyes as he finally was able to get some pressure applied to his aching cock. 

“You’ve been given an aphrodisiac, Eggsy. It properties usually used to only hold an erection long enough, but on an omega it has a different result, activating heat characteristics,” Harry explained slowly. 

“No...I can’t be in heat....,” Eggsy stuttered, trying to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist to draw him nearer. 

“You're not in heat Eggsy. Trust me you would know. I would know,” Harry replied, pushing Eggsy’s legs back onto the bed. “I’m not going to bed you right now Eggsy, not when you're under such influences.” 

“Oi! That’s not fair. Please Harry I want you,” Eggsy begged, continuing to draw the alpha nearer. 

“I know, my little omega. And I’ll give you what you want, but not like this. A gentleman doesn’t take advantage of people in your state,” Harry spoke, now holding Eggsy down more forcefully, so the boy could not keep clinging to him. 

“You weren’t a gentleman a week ago, when you had your way with me against a tree,” Eggsy countered, panting with need to touch Harry, to have that rugged power sliding along beside him again.

“When I do have my way with you, and I will, you’ll know it love. It won’t be some little fling up against a tree,” Harry growled, this boy was driving him mad with frustration. It was hard to refuse the boy when he was so vulnerable and needy like this.

“Then have at it now. Make me yours, claim me,” Eggsy challenged, managing to stick his chin out in defiance.

Viciously Harry whispered into Eggsy’s ear. “Now listen here you little imp, when I do make you mine it won’t be due to the aid of some drug. No, I’ll seduce you myself, I’ll make you even more consumed with lust than you are right now. I’ll make you become a maddening begging mess. Until all you can do is scream my name and all you can think about is me filling you with my knot and making you my omega. That’s when I’ll take you.”

There was a moment of silence, as Eggsy basked in the provoking words Harry had spoken. But, the omega was truly desperate. 

“If you don’t do something to help me with this now, I’ll go to Charlie,” Eggsy threatened, even though he would never do such a thing. 

Yet, luckily it seemed to have struck a chord with Harry, as he sneered at Eggsy, before crashing down onto him with a gut-wrenching kiss. Then, at that moment, as if the little devil himself had heard his name being spoken, Charlie entered the room. Eggsy froze in horror, as he locked eyes with Charlie, but strangely Charlie did not seem to have any reaction whatsoever. That's when Eggsy realized that they must be invisible, as it was a trick of Harry’s. Harry’s hand snuck downwards and started to palm Eggsy’s engorged cock through his trousers. Eggsy squirmed in embarrassment as he watched his fiance look through the room, for a hiding Eggsy. The omega could not believe how good it felt to have pressure taking hold of his thriving need to release, and blushed when he felt how much of Harry’s hand covered his cockstand. It made him squirm more.

Just as abruptly, as the alpha came in though, he left in search of Eggsy elsewhere. Charlie’s absence now allowed Eggsy to release a cry of pleasure he had been struggling to hold in. Harry was continuing to palm him roughly, and Eggsy whimpered at the treatment.

Harry hushed him. “I’ll make an exception just this once Eggsy, since it is after all your birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big one, because things are starting to build up. I hope you all enjoyed. This is part 3 or a 6 piece story. Three more chapters left! I hope to post chapter 4 before next friday.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ensures, Harry is held captive, Valentine is a little crook, certain unlikable people are killed, Eggsy and Harry finally bond.

Dancing Upon Death Chapter 4- The Wedding

As a gentlemen, Harry Hart was not one for schemes and clever tricks. Or at least he pretended not to be, because in a sense Harry was not a gentleman but a powerful vampire. What made Harry so feared and in another sense hated, was that he could mimic anyone's ability. All Harry had to do was be in their presence, and then with a simple flick could perform whatever trick that vampire possessed. In a matter of speaking, it made him invincible. No vampire could harm him with their own ability, because Harry could simply steal it. It made many vampires bitter, their abilities were unique to them, not meant to be shared. Others gave up feelings of anger, and took a much more survivalist approach which was to keep out of Harry Hart’s way. 

Now a vampire like Harry Hart had the power to overthrow Chester King and become the new Arthur. This made Harry Hart a vital key to the revolution, because without Harry there was not a good chance the rebels could defeat the current Arthur. Yet, with Harry leading them it might serve to be an especially victorious rebellion. 

So it was highly important to get Harry to jump onto the bandwagon, and claim the title of Arthur. That is why Richmond Valentine hesitantly approached Harry Hart’s estate. He knew he was not welcome here, and knew that there were other vampire occupants in the household. But, nevertheless, the little man knocked on the door, his assistant Gazelle by his side. 

It was Lady Roxy who opened the door, immediately ignoring Valentine’s presence and focusing on Gazelle. The two had been lovers at one point. It had not ended on a kind note.

“What are you doing here?,” Lady Roxy hissed, her sharp teeth peeking through in annoyance. 

“I’ve come to have a word with Master Hart, dearie if you could be so kind,” Valentine bowed overtly, a splendid dismay of trickery and sarcasm. 

Lady Roxy slammed the door, and went to go fetch Harry from the library. Valentine gave a little jump at the loud noise.

“Well I can see now why it didn’t work out between you and the leech. What a rude welcome,” Valentine exclaimed turning to an unimpressed Gazelle.

She ignored him. Her dark olive skin and sleek black hair, making her look somehow more lifeless. 

“Is it just me or is everyone being awfully pinchy today,” Valentine dismissed her, his face blooming into a wide lunatic smile as the door opened to reveal Harry Hart, who did not look pleased to have the wizard on his doorstep.

“What do you want?,” Harry Hart questioned, not looking a bit welcomely. 

“Why I just want to have a good natured chat, Mr. Hart. Nothing more,” Valentine replied happily.

“About what?,” Harry questioned again.

“Why in a matter of speaking about you of course, dearie,” Valentine answered, waving his hands and then pointing one at Harry.

Harry’s lips twitched in anger. “Not interested,” He replied, going to shut the door, before Valentine spoke to stop him.

“Ah-ah! I’ll think you’ll want to hear this, it involves the life of your little sweetie,” Valentine halted him. 

“Who?,” Harry inquired, looking far more interested now.

“Why Eggsy of course! Or should I tell the lad you have other entanglements. How heartbreaking that would be for him,” Valentine continued.

“How do you know about Eggsy?,” Harry seethed becoming annoyed with the man’s antics.

“We are good friends,” Valentine grinned in reply, his never ending dimples spreading all the way to the sides of his face, making him look like some Cheshire cat.

Harry gave him a long stare, before opening the door and gesturing them in. The vampire led them down the hallway and into the library, where the majority of the living in the house took place. Valentine helped himself to a seat and requested for a pot of tea, to which Harry fetched, after all he had his manners, vampire or no vampire. 

“I love what you’ve done to the place Hart, you have fine tastes,” Valentine commented, taking a cup of tea and drowning it with cream and sugar. 

“Thank you,” Harry spoke, settling down at his desk, preparing himself for whatever Valentine had to say. 

“How is Eggsy? I hope Percival did not do too much damage,” Valentine asked?

Harry glared at the wizard, realizing that the man probably had something to do with the attack. “He healed.”

“Good, good. I do feel poorly about having to arrange such monstrosities, but it had to have been done for destiny's sake,” Valentine spoke, sipping his tea gingerly.

“Destiny,” Harry wanted clarification, looking quite enraged that Eggsy was hurt all for a scheme built around something as ludicrous as destiny. 

“It is very important that you and Eggsy end up together. Without you two together the events of the future will not play out as hoped,” Valentine explained. 

“And what are your plans for the future? What plans would involve Eggsy and I,” Harry replied.

“Their not my plans, dearie. I don’t control the future, no one can. But, you and Eggsy together increases the odds of you doing what I want,” Valentine further explained.

“And what is it that you want,” Harry asked slightly impatient.

“Why you overthrowing Arthur!,” Valentine finally spoke.

At that statement Harry tensed, and shook his head. “I have no interest at putting myself at risk for a petty crown. I have no interest in politics,” Harry surmised. 

“Oh I know that. But, you do have an interest in Eggsy and in love. Your a beast of emotion Mr. Hart, and I know I can’t trigger you to do anything without it,” Valentine grinned knowingly. 

“What has Eggsy and love have to do with this revolution of yours?,” Harry spoke.

“Everything, dearie. Everything. You know chester can see the future? All he has to do is touch someone's head and there it is- he can see it. And he has looked into yours no doubt, even though you have no recollection of it, you were just a babe. He saw how you and that little omega of yours would destroy him. Of course, this made Chester very angry and scared, so he set about keeping you and Eggsy apart, keeping destiny from weaving its magnificent plot. He killed Eggsy’s father, and glamoured his mother into marrying Dean Baker, for the very reason of making Eggsy’s life miserable and caging him from the world-from you. He arranged for Eggsy to marry Charlie, so that Eggsy would no longer be unbonded, and could never be yours. But, destiny has its little ways, and found a way for you to meet, before it was too late.”

“If what you say is true, then I am angered. But that gives me no notions of killing Chester, something he expects,” Harry replied, the vampire was troubled, putting the pieces together himself.

“It’s either going to be you or Chester. Or Eggsy will pay the price. At this point I’m afraid you have no choice,” Valentine shrugged, pouring himself another cup of tea. 

Harry's jaw tightened at that revelation. 

 

After his birthday party, Eggsy faced multiple horrors. The first one being Charlie tattling on him to Dean, telling Dean that Eggsy had been missing from the party for an inappropriate length of time. Eggsy argued that he was missing because they were playing hide and seek on the evening of the celebration. But it wasn't a good alibi. Since, the truth was Eggsy had been up in his room with Harry, doing similar things to which Eggsy was being excused of. And up until he became a fool with his words, he had been winning the argument. 

“I'm still a virgin, just drop it Charlie,” Eggsy growled at him. 

“Still? So you were with someone?,” Charlie's eyes narrowed. 

Eggsy stumbled, he had not meant to imply he had still done something. “No I wasn't with someone like that. I was just hiding with Lady Sophie.”

“Digby found Lady Sophie, you weren't with her,” Charlie grinned victoriously. 

“Or perhaps I was hiding near her, and your friend did not find me,” Eggsy countered, determined to win. 

Finally Dean seemed to speak up. “Who were you with?,” he asked.

“I've told you Lady Sophie and then I was hiding on my own nearby,” Eggsy replied. 

“You were with Harry Hart weren't you,” Dean sneered knowingly. 

Eggsy couldn't help himself tense at that. “No. He was not even invited to the party.”

Dean’s face twisted into anger and disgust, and before Eggsy could prepare himself for it, punched him strongly in his gut, sending him reeling to the floor. 

“Liar,” Dean spat venomously. 

“I want him examined. I will not take a partially bonded omega as my mate,” Charlie demanded, fleeing the room in frustration. 

That left him alone with Dean. 

“Well it seems your punishment is not over yet. I hope your little romance was worth it, because you'll never be seeing Mr. Hart again, you little whore,” Dean spoke in a mixture of an insult and laughter. 

Eggsy wasn't feeling bold enough to speak aloud. But, yes, he thought. It was worth every second in Harry's arms. 

 

That evening Harry Hart visited Eggsy (without anyone's knowledge of course). As he slept, a rapture at his window awoke him and the omega gasped as he saw Harry floating outside of it. The two made eye contact, and Eggsy opened his mouth to begin to tell Harry that his window would not open wide enough to let the man it, yet before he could say anything, Harry simply floated through the wall. Eggsy froze at the eery sight of it. 

The vampire watched Eggsy from the bed sheets. In the stark moonlight that lighted them, Eggsy looked like an angel. His white skin shining, looking creamy and enticing. Harry could see every little freckle that dashed across his face and neck. The omegas night shift had fallen off of one shoulder, revealing the boys curved strong shoulder and upper chest. While blushing, Eggsy tugged the garment back into place, so that he didn't feel so exposed in front of Harry's fully dressed entourage. 

Quietly Harry approached Eggsy, wanting every bit to simply pounce on the boy, but suppressing the urge. No matter how stirred up with lust and need Harry was, the omega looked tired and weary. His movements were careful, and Harry worriedly assessed him. Perhaps the boy was still alarmed by his unexpected visit. Or the fact he just walked through a wall, either one was plausible. 

“Eggsy,” Harry spoke, sitting down next to Eggsy on the bed, and gently stroking the boys face. 

The little pet next to Eggsy wiggled in anticipation. J.B. was rather terrified of the raven man and did not know what to make of the creature sitting on his master's bed. 

“Oh Harry,” Eggsy spoke softly gathering Harry in his arms. 

“What a matter my love?,” Harry hushed him, petting Eggsy's soft hair and hugging him back. 

“What are we going to do? The wedding is tomorrow,” Eggsy asked.

“Indeed we need a plan, one that suits us both,” Harry replied. 

“Dean isn't going to let you marry me. He has his stupid crooked mug set on it. The only way is to take me away now,” Eggsy responded. 

“You wouldn't see your mother or sister again,” Harry commented. 

Eggsy's bottom lip shivered at that. “I know,” he whispered in reply.

“I’m afraid though Eggsy there are greater stakes, than just losing your family. Arthur the vampire king is out for both of our heads,” Harry replied. 

“Why does he want us dead?," Eggsy asked.

“Apparently we kill him in the future. Arthur is trying to prevent that,” Harry explained. 

“Why would we kill him?,” Eggsy questioned.

“For trying to keep us apart,” Harry replied, kissing Eggsy tenderly.

“What do you mean?,” Eggsy murmured into the kiss, drawing Harry closer to him. 

“Arthur set you up, glamoured your mother into marrying Dean, and arranged through Dean to have you married to Charlie, so that you could never be mine,” Harry answered, stroking Eggsy's back. 

“Then I want to kill him,” Eggsy replied.

“Easier said than done,” Harry chuckled, but it held no humor in it. 

“So then what now?,” Eggsy sighed, wincing when Harry held him a little too tightly. 

“Are you alright?,” Harry questioned, noticing a moment of pain crossing Eggsy's face. 

“Dean and Charlie found out about us. They had me checked to make sure I was.... well to make sure I was still a maiden I guess,” Eggsy explained, failing to hide another wince as he sat up more fully against his headboard. 

“Eggsy were you harmed?” Harry asked, anger starting to brew in his body, the boy gave him a meek shake of the head, but Harry did not buy it one bit. 

Carefully Harry lifted the bed covers and slowly lifted Eggsy's clothes. His thighs were covered in bright pink sweltering welts and bruises, some of them had looked to have even bled. Harry hissed at the sight and put the sheets back down. He could feel his fangs drop and eyes burn with rage. How dare they touch Eggsy? His Eggsy. 

Harry brought his wrist to his mouth, biting down roughly. Eggsy watched him with wide eyes for he remembered how good it had been to drink Harry's blood. Like some greedy child, Eggsy eagerly anticipated tasting Harry once again. But, as Eggsy went to grab a hold of Harry's now bleeding wrist, Harry held him down. Instead Eggsy found himself to be kissed roughly, Harry's strong jaw immediately opening up his mouth. Eggsy moaned as Harry's blood slipped through the kiss and flowed down Eggsy's throat like rich cognac, heating his insides and seeping into his bones. The omega loved this, because it brought him that much closer to the alpha, making him feel like they had a connection beyond love. It was like he had a piece of the vampire running through his veins, and that made Eggsy swoon. The pain in his body all but disappeared as Harry's blood restored him. 

Eggsy whimpered at Harry drew away, wanting the man closer, not further away from him. “I'll kill Dean, I'll kill Charlie, and I'll Chester. I'll kill anyone I have to in order to be with you,” Harry growled, for once letting the beast inside him speak for itself. 

Eggsy could not identify the rush he felt overcome his body. Perhaps it was fear. Perhaps it was lust. Perhaps it was the high Eggsy got from Harry's blood. But Eggsy loved it anyways. 

“Take me away now, Harry. Let's runaway now. I can't stand to be without you for another minute,” Eggsy pleaded Harry, petting the man's face gently, the teeth and red eyes not scaring him. 

“If I did that you wouldn't see Daisy or your Mother again. I'm not going to do that,” Harry shook his head. 

“We could take them with us,” Eggsy plotted. 

“You honestly think that your mother would do that?,” Harry questioned with doubt. 

“No....,” Eggsy sighed, tears threatened to fall from his eyes, his mother would never do such a thing, she was loyal above all things. 

“Hush now Eggsy, I'll find a way. Just have faith a while longer. I won't let you become Charlie's,” Harry promised. 

“I trust you,” Eggsy nodded truthfully, because he did. 

 

The Kingsmen headquarters were posh and well guarded with vampires. It was but a simple mansion within the city, not overall large, but suitable for Chester King's needs. It was located under a tailor shop, secret doors leading past it's facade. The place only served as a meeting place, where court was held and carried out. Chester King mainly resided here as his many duties kept him quite immobile from travel. 

Valentine Richmond rolled his eyes at the pathetic gesture of being escorted to Arthur's office. Did the vampires really think that they could stop a wizard? Nonetheless, the wizard disregarded the footmen, marching his way into Chester King's office to speak with the King himself. 

Upon entering, Chester greeted him with an air of pretend pleasantness. “Welcome, Valentine, it is good to see you again.”

“Now now no need to play nice. I have want you wanted,” Valentine giggled, handing Chester a vial containing a black potion. 

While irritated by the wizards cunning personality, Chester ignored it in favor of grabbing a hold of the vial. He swished the liquid around in the glass, watching it's potent fluid steam with the motion. 

“This will do what you said it would?,” Chester King asked. 

“Oh yes most defiantely. That potion right there will knock out any creature long enough for you to kill it or trap it or whatever you plan on doing, I don't know, but be warned Arthur, it's properties only last for a short while,” Valentine explained, with his usual dramatic showmanship. 

“Excellent,” Chester replied, dropping the potion into his desk.

“I hope it works for you, now our deal,” Valentine smiled, and held out his hands. 

“Of course, we had a deal,” Chester smiled and drew open another drawer in his desk to pull out a similar vial and knife. With the knife he pricked his finger, and dropped a small amount of blood into the vial. 

Valentine took it happily, his grin stretching wide as can be. 

“A paralyzing potion in exchange for the blood of a 3,000 year old vampire. Have fun, but be careful, my blood is tremendously dangerous as it is magical,” Arthur warned. 

“I'm nothing but careful, your majesty,” Valentine replied with a giggle, before vanishing into a purple cloud of smoke.

 

Morning came for Eggsy and with it the dread of what this day would entail. Harry had promised he would not let Eggsy marry Charlie, but it was one thing to believe in the man and an entirely different feeling to have to go through with the marriage day as planned. He was awoken to his maids, calling for him to bath, while they brought his entire out for the ceremony. It was but a simple elegant suit cut from black soft fabric. Eggsy picked out the outfit because it was a nice suit but also because he did not care about looking his best for Charlie. In fact Eggsy was finding that he cared very little for anything these days, besides Harry. 

Breakfast had passed so quickly that Eggsy did not have enough time to mentally prepare himself for dealing with the trivialities of the ceremony. The ceremony itself was to be held at the local church. Unfortunately for Eggsy, he actually liked the venue, as he imagined when he was a child that he would want to get married there someday. The church was small, but had large raised ceilings, so that light shone through beautifully. The innards were a cherry wood, smooth and glossy, dark red against the sparkling stained glass with artworks and scenes from the bible. In all, the building had a calming air to it, that now Eggsy did not find so calming, not when he would be walking down the aisle, to meet Charlie, of all alphas in the world he could marry. 

No, his little child’s fantasy of a magical and joyful wedding was over. To his distaste, since his father had passed, Dean was the one to walk him down the aisle past all of Eggy’s friends and family, as well as Charlie’s. Before it had not seemed to be a large crowd, but now Eggsy felt like he was walking into a gladiator pit with thousands watching him, waiting for his gruesome death. Eggsy was unsettled as he met Charlie’s smug grin, wanting nothing more than to just close his eyes and have this horrible nightmare over with. The omega thought of Harry. Of the vampire’s charming honest smile. His deep full bodied chuckle. The way he drank whiskey, by swirling his drink around and then taking a deep sip of it, all while holding Eggsy in an intense gaze. He thought of Harry’s large hands running through his hair. He imagined breathing in Harry’s heavy masculine scent. 

As he stood there directly across from Charlie, Eggsy disappeared into his mind again. In that moment he made Harry become his whole world. Harry’s blood was pulsing in mixture with his, like some conjoining river, making their souls entwine. It wasn’t Charlie that was standing across from him but Harry, taller, more gently handsome, in some exquisite suit for their wedding. 

“Charlie do you take.....”

Eggsy was barely paying attention to the words, squeezing his eyes shut and refusing to accept reality. When he repeated the words “I do” it was not to Charlie, but Harry. He was not going to lose hope in the vampire now. Charlie kissed him, and Eggsy opened his eyes wide and just stood there as everyone cheered. The kiss was not a pleasurable as Harry’s had been. It was forceful, where Harry’s was inviting and toying. It was soft, where Harry’s was hard and panting. Unlike the kiss making him soar, like when Harry kissed him, this one made him want to pull away. 

“I pronounce you husband and husband....” There were cheers. They rang dry through Eggsy’s ears. The boy choked on air, shivering violently at the gross revelations that were unfolding before him. Eggsy picked up the quill and signed the legal document, his hand stiff, writing not as elegant or swift as it naturally did. 

The ceremony moved outside to where there was lunch provided and dancing to be had. Eggsy moved away from Charlie as quickly as he could manage, distancing himself from his new husband. 

And like some blessing Lady Sophie popped up at his side, pulling him away from the crowds. She gave him a great big kiss upon the kiss, soothing his hair, and rubbing his arms strongly- reassuringly. She looked beautiful. Lady Roxy stood by them, as well as Merlin. They all looked on sadly at the rather troubled looking Eggsy. 

“Oh Eggs! Where’s Harry? I thought you would choose him not Charlie,” Lady Sophie pondered, kissing a wet tear that had slipped onto Eggsy’s cheek.

“He said he would find a way to stop the marriage. He wanted to do the most honorable thing, but now he’s too late,” Eggsy spoke miserably, as he looked.

“No Eggsy it’s never too late. Harry loves you, he will come for you you’ll see, he must be held up is alright Merlin, Rox?” Lady Sophie turned to regard the two vampires pointly. 

Unfortunately for between the two of them, they had no knowledge where Harry was. “We haven’t seen Harry in days,” Lady Roxy answered.

Lady Sophie turned back to her dear friend. “When’s the last time you saw him Eggsy?," she asked worryingly. 

“Just last night, he came into my room, promised me he would find a way for us to be together that did not involve me losing contact with my mum or Daisy,” Eggsy explained.

“Then, something is not right,” Merlin growled, his deep scottish accent making the words just as ominous as their meaning. 

Out of nowhere, Richmond Valentine the wizard came, popping into their little conversation. The man was wearing a purple crocodile skinned suit, and a feathery beret. In his hands he was holding a large sliver of cake on a silver plate. 

“Greetings my dearies,” Valentine giggled. 

“What are you doing here?,” Merlin barked.

“How rude of you! I came here to see, dear Mr. Unwin’s wedding of course, and what a lovely ceremony it was,” Valentine smiled and turned to Eggsy,” Marvelous cake too! And vanilla, my favorite, I do have to say though I was rather hoping Harry would be the groom, but youth these days always seem to disappoint.”

Eggsy bounced from the wall, walking up the the wizard. “You said you wanted me and Harry together. Find him for me and get this marriage abolished,” Eggsy demanded.

“Find him! Why I already know where he is,” Valentine giggled.

“Where is he?,” Lady Roxy questioned.

“Well, you see in order to get something I needed from Arthur, your king little missy, I had to make a deal, a little paralyzing potion for Arthur and for me, well I can hardly see why that little piece of information is any of your business,” Valentine addressed Roxy.

“Arthur has used the potion on Harry,” Merlin stated, putting two and two together.

“It’s a large possibility. Especially if Harry went to visit Arthur to negotiate some wedding details. The potion would leave Harry defenceless long enough for Arthur to imprison him. He’s probably somewhere in the dungeons by now,” Valentine replied.

“London is too far away,” Lady Roxy grumbled, regarding Merlin with an impatient look. “We need to get Harry free, before Charlie consummates the marriage.” 

Eggsy filled with dread at that thought. Right. He had forgotten about that little piece of information. All it took was Charlie giving Eggsy a binding bite and consummating the marriage, and Eggsy could never be anyone else’s- unless Charlie died of course. 

“I can transport you there and back dearies, but I stay clear from any fighting,” Valentine offered excitedly, almost bouncing in joy at the plan.  
“I don’t trust you,” Merlin growled.

“I’m the only choice you’ve got pal,” Valentine shrugged knowingly. 

The wizard outstretched his hands to both Lady Roxy and Merlin. 

“Hurry,” Lady Sophie urged them.

The two vampires grabbed a hold of the wizard, thus evaporating into a deep smoky cloud of purple. 

 

Harry Hart did not spend much time in London ever. It was Arthur's domain and Harry preferred to keep away from his grasp. Nothing but trouble could come from Harry being here, but he had come to make some sort of truce with the old vampire. 

“This must stop Arthur. All this planning for a future that could surely be avoided is nonsense,” Harry gave his case, upon entering the Kingsmen headquarters and slipping right past the guards. 

Chester did not seem overly surprised by his presence. They had not seen each other in three decades, but Harry knew him well enough to tell that the vampire king actually seemed rather pleased by Harry's sudden appearance. 

“Of course, let's discuss this in the dinning room, without the needless presence of my guards,” Chester smiled, snapping at several vampires to leave them alone. 

Inside was a long wooden table, fit enough to sit twenty men, or vampires in their case. Chester gestured Harry to have a seat. 

“Valentine told me of your vision,” Harry started, watching Chester prepare some drinks. “And I know our history, must not give you a lot of faith, but believe me I want nothing to do with Kingsmen or killing you.”

“The wizard shared more with you than he should have,” Arthur replied dismissively . 

“You shared too much with the wizard,” Harry retorted. “I'm willing to compromise with you Arthur, I only want one thing.”

“Don’t you mean someone?,” Arthur smiled knowingly. 

“Please get this marriage called off. And we can spare all of this bloodshed,” Harry spoke purposely.

“Begging doesn't become you Harry, I much preferred the frantic young vampire you used to be.”

The comment struck no chord with Harry, as he ignored the elder vampire.“Get this union called off, and I'll leave with Eggsy. I'll take no part in this rebellion. You'll never see me again,” Harry compromised. 

Chester seemed to think over the offer, before nodding. “Very well. I will get Dean Baker to stop the marriage, and seek to it Eggsy be all yours. And in return you leave England, and the spree of Kingsmen politics.”

The vampire king handed a glass of whiskey to Harry. “Shall we toast?,” He suggested. 

Harry took up the glass and clinked it against Arthur's. “To no unnecessary bloodshed,” Arthur toasted, smiling before downing the rich brown liquid. 

Harry did the same, only to suddenly feel his body convulse, his muscles squeezing into stiff immovable flesh. The feeling of dread drowned him, as he realized he had been a fool. This was all a ruthless trick. The last thing Harry could notice was Arthur's grin, the aged lines and white whiskers of his pure rotten face scrunching up in victory. 

 

The trio poofed into Kingsmen headquarters unnoticed easily enough. The building was dark and seemingly empty since it was still day time, not that vampires were only awake at night, but because they held their meetings and business during the night time, when vampire were most active. 

Merlin and Roxy looked down the dark stone halls. Merlin had once been close to Arthur, as his primary official security operator, and the vampire knew the headquarters like the back of his head. 

“The dungeons are five levels below, there’s a staircase in the eastern wing that can lead us down it, Valentine you wait here. Roxy at the gait there will be many guards, prepare yourself for a fight,” Merlin spoke.

Lady Roxy hitched up her skirt to pull out a long fearsome looking dagger. Already her eyes glowed red and her fangs had dropped. “No, the guards should prepare themselves for a fight,” she replied venomously, following Merlin down the hall, leaving behind a bored looking wizard. 

Killing of the guards was not the hard part. The most difficult part was locating the captain of the guards, Lancelot, who stared Merlin and Roxy down, assessing how to go about defending himself. And while the two vampires had expected, Lancelot, one of Chester’s most loyal and long lived followers, to fight them to the death, they were rather appalled as Lancelot threw over the keys to Harry’s cell, which was laced with garlic, ironic but effective at weakening vampires if in too much abundance. 

“Why?,” Lady Roxy asked, catching the key in her hand, regarding the elder vampire with a guarded appearance. 

“Too long I’ve stood by a King, that cares not for the benefit of his own kind. Its either I step aside now, or go down with him,” Lancelot answered, standing up straight from his bent position, he turned to leave the dungeon rooms. “Tell Harry, I hope he reconsiders. Kingsmen needs a leader as vicious, but kind as him.”

With those words, the vampire was gone, and Merlin and Roxy all but ran to where Harry was being kept captive. They found him pacing the confines of his ceil, going mad with his own helplessness. Harry was beyond grateful when his two dear friends came to his rescue. 

“You came,” Harry laughed joyfully, waiting at the door, as Merlin undid the chains.

“Yes you blasted idiot, great job in getting yourself trapped here,” Merlin replied angrily at Harry. 

Once Harry was freed from the cell, he started to rush down the hall. 

“Where are you going!,” Roxy shouted.

“To kill Chester, while he least expects it,” Harry replied revengefully.

“No! Harry wait, we need to get back to Eggsy, before Charlie does god knows what to him,” Roxy pleaded the distraught vampire. 

Harry seemed to listen at the mentioning of the omegas name. “Revenge can wait Harry, let’s get Eggsy safe first, then worry about Chester,” Merlin added convincingly.

Harry nodded in reply at that. They were right. He couldn’t let that horrible alpha get his hands on Eggsy, his Eggys, his omega. 

 

By the end of the night, Eggsy found himself praying on the vampires return from their rescue mission. To Eggsy’s horror, he found himself without Lady Sophie’s support as the night came to a close. Charlie herded him into a carriage, that would take them back to the Unwin manor, since it was closer and therefore more convenient to travel to. Eggsy almost wanted to fight Charlie, as the alpha wrapped a strong around Eggsy and started kissing him again. It was far too rough, teeth clashing against teeth as Eggsy tried to retreat the best he could in the confines of the small enclosure he was trapped in. The alpha was grabbing him all over the place, trying to drag the omega into his lap. 

Charlie grew frustrated. He was used to much more willing participants, and Eggsy was struggling against him. But, he welcomed the challenge, after all if Eggsy was so submissive it would make him boring. The alpha vowed to enjoy making Eggsy submit into a compliant and obedient little omega for him to fuck and breed whenever he felt like it. 

As the ride ended, and Charlie dragged them to the boy’s room possessively, holding onto the back of Eggsy’s skinny neck, forcing him to climb up the stairs and into the bed chambers against his will. Eggsy gave him a disgusted look, making his distaste known. Loathing turned into complete and utter rage as Charlie kicked J.B. out of his own room with a violent shove of his boot. 

“Don’t you ever touch my dog ever again,” Eggsy seethed, pushing himself away from Charlie, as the alpha shut the door making it so now the omega was corned his own room, a place that had been a sanctuary for him. 

The man ignored Eggsy, giving Eggsy a cruel heated look, undressing him with his eyes. 

“Take off your clothes,” Charlie commanded, walking closer to Eggsy slowly. 

In defiance, Eggsy jutted out his chin. There was no way he was going to let Charlie touch him without a fight. And the omega was not going to make it easy for the alpha. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Eggsy retorted snottily, refusing to retreat as Charlie approached him. 

“Oh, you want to have a little struggle, then Eggsy,” Charlie smirked,” I’ve always liked that rebellious personality of yours, it just makes me want to break you even more.” 

Eggsy’s bravery did not waver, even as fear pumped widely through him. He had not foreseen the punch Charlie sent his way, knocking him off balance for a moment. The alpha took that opportunity to wrestle Eggsy onto the bed. As Eggsy overcame the shock of the pounding, he fought back, kicking wildly at Charlie, landing an equal punch to Charlie’s stupidly evil perfect face with vengeance, making the alpha’s nose bleed. But, Charlie was stronger than Eggsy gave him credit for, managing to knee Eggsy harshly in the stomach, making the boy lose all air, rolling over to cough violently. Hands were dragging themselves all down Eggsy, ripping the suit pieces from his person. Eggsy scrambled to stop Charlie’s gaining progress at getting rid of his clothing, but Charlie kept sending severe blows his way, blooding Eggsy up. 

In sheer grief, Eggsy cried out as Charlie managed to pin him down fully this time, making him immobile, stark naked in Charlie’s presence.

The alpha whistled appreciatively. “You do not disappoint Eggsy ,” Charlie commented, smirking victoriously as he fiddled with his own clothing.

Rage and weakness made Eggsy ludacris, as he still struggled against Charlie hopelessly as the alpha held him down vigorously. He shouted out for Harry unconsciously in despair, as he felt Charlie’s cock drag against the inside of his thigh. 

“Your little crush isn’t coming for you Eggsy. You're mine all, mine, and I’m going to teach you to respect that,” Charlie dismissed Eggsy’s cries, fighting Eggsy’s body, trying to position his hips against Eggsy’s entrance. 

But, Eggsy was not done fighting back. With a free hand, he yanked at Charlie's arms, bending it so abruptly that it moved out of place.

“Ow! You little fucking cunt,” Charlie howled, punching Eggsy repeatedly, turning his beautiful face into a mess of cuts and bruises. 

And Charlie almost had his victory, coming so close to thrusting up into Eggsy, only to be wrenched from Eggsy. 

There much to Eggsy’s complete satisfaction stood Harry, who had barged into the room, with Merlin and Lady Roxy close at his heels. Harry had yanked Charlie off of Eggsy by the throat. Now Harry held Charlie above the ground, his feet thrashing wildly as Harry gripped his neck tightly. Harry’s monstrous crimson eyes and long apparent fangs were bared, as the vampire let out a prolonged stormy hiss. 

“Harry!,” Eggsy could only cry out, as Harry sunk his teeth into Charlie’s throat, sucking the alpha the dry with dark and savage growls fuming from him. 

Lady Roxy quickly tended to the omega,wrapping a sheet around him to cover his exposed body. She waved her hand slowly in front of his wounds, the cuts quickly stitching back together as her magic did its work. Eggsy watched as Charlie’s writhing body came to a fleeting halt as Harry drained him dry. Harry disregarded Charlie’s limp dead body, dropping it to the floor, wiping and licking at the blood on his chin and neck. Blood had drenched Harry’s shirt and face, making him look like the monster he truly was. Eggsy was so relieved to see Harry that he did not even care. 

J.B. had all but raced into the room, barking madly at the intruders, jumping up on his master’s lap at, licking at Eggsy’s face gently. Eggsy gripped onto his pet, while he looked up at Harry’s eyes, they were distant, still entirely beast like. No emotion ran through Harry’s features and the vampire remained, still watching Eggsy attentively. 

From the hall, his mother, having heard all of the commotion from J.B. and the sound of blood curtling screams entered. She froze in fright at the sight of Charlie’s body on the floor, and Merlin, Lady Roxy, and Harry all standing in Eggsy’s bedroom. 

“What is the meaning of all this!,”Michelle shouted apallingly. 

Much to everyone’s surprise in the room, Harry appeared in a blink of an eye, grabbing Michelle by the shoulders and holding her gaze, compelling her in a simple moment. Harry spoke hurriedly.

“You don’t love Dean, you were glamoured into marrying and loving the man. Charlie tried to rape your son, we need to take him to safety, you can come with us and Daisy can come too, but we need to move quickly.”

Having heard the growing commotion also, Dean entered the room as well, growing alarmed at the sight of a bunch of strangers in his house. No one said a thing, all standing still. Michelle was released from Harry’s trance. The woman looked passed Harry to her son, who sat there on the bed, next to Lady Roxy, looking positively retched. A rushing feeling of realization came over her, like she was finally being lifted from some cloud of disbelief that she had never recognized being there. She turned to husband, and found herself holding no love for him. It was as if eight years of loyal commitment to Dean had completely vanished, and with it came a consuming rage. All the beating. All the times he hurt her, and her own son. All those times he kept them apart. All those times he blew away their wealth. A leech. He was a leech. She had been blind. She turned to Harry Hart.

“What are you even doing here?,” She questioned.

“I’m in love with your son,” Harry replied.

She looked at his blood covered body, figuring he had killed Charlie. It looked like he had ripped out Charlie’s throat. She did not want to trust a killer. But, she looked over to Eggsy, the only person she truly trusted. 

“Is this true?,” Michelle asked her son.

“Yes, it’s true, mum. I’ll explain everything, I promise, just please...please come with us,” Eggsy begged, his voice strained and dry. 

She gave Harry another bewildered look, before deciding to put faith in her son. “Okay, okay I’ll go with you,” she agreed.

“You ain’t going anywhere with them lot,” Dean objected determinedly. 

“Yes I am. And don’t you ever dare tell me what to do ever again. I am taking Daisy with me,” Michelle snapped at him, her voice ferocious. 

Dean stumbled a step back at her retaliation, which she had never done before. “No, you ain’t taking my daughter away with these people,” He spoke angrily. 

Michelle ignored him, moving to walk past him, only to have him block her, standing in her way. Her eyes dashed to the letter opener sitting on Eggsy’s desk. Then, her eyes fleeted to Charlie’s lifeless form on the floor. From there she looked to Harry.

“Charlie tried to hurt my son, Dean has too. Don’t you think they deserve the same fate?,” She asked Harry.

Harry glanced over to Eggsy’s stepfather, his lips curling into a snarl, the beast within him growling on the surface. He nodded in reply. All of the sudden, Michelle made a mad dash, grabbing the letter opener from the table, and leaped at Dean unexpectedly. With accuracy she stabbed the knife into Dean’s neck. The man yelled as he was stabbed, falling to the floor in agony. Everyone in the room watched as the man twisted and turned on the floor, before falling still, unmoving, not breathing. 

 

The night had been a huge distorted mess after that. Eggsy having to explain everything to his mother and overcoming his shock that his mother had just killed someone right in front of him, which was something Eggsy never thought Michelle was capable of. Merlin and Harry got rid of the bodies and cleaned the blood up from the floor, making it look like the whole wreckage never happened. The wizard, Richmond Valentine, popped out of nowhere again, grinning happily and playing with J.B, by conjuring little bubbles for the pug to bite at. The Unwins gathered up some of their belongings, since it seemed that they would not be returning home anytime soon, because after all Dean Baker and Charlie Hesketh would be reported missing in due time. 

Harry had seemed to calm down more, he wasn’t snapping or growling at everyone as much, and that dark rage had cleared from his face making him look like his gentle self again. The alpha though kept his distance from Eggsy, which may have been more due to the fact that time was of the essence, and they had to get their affairs in order quickly. But, still Eggsy was desperate for some type of comfort- for things to slow down and for all the panic to pass. He got dressed and gathered Daisy into his arms, then returned back to his room where everyone was gathered. 

Finally Harry spoke to him. “Valentine is going to transport us to his place, where it will be more safe than staying at my estate. I don’t want to take the risk of Chester tracking us down. Valentine has security wards, Chester won’t be able to find us.”

“Can we trust the wizard?,” Eggsy asked.

“He’s our best option and if he is aligned with the revolutionists I don’t think we would turn us over,” Harry answered, shrugging, before looking down at the little girl in Eggsy’s arms.

“Hello there Miss Daisy,” He smiled, the blood had been wiped from his face. 

Daisy cooed at the vampire softly, it was late at night now and they had roused her from her sleep. 

“Let’s go then,” Eggsy urged, shifting his attention to Valentine. 

The wizard clapped his hands together and stretched them out, inviting them to grab onto him. Harry took the man’s hand first, then interlocked his hand with Eggsy’s. Michelle grabbed onto his other. Merlin and Lady Roxy clunge onto Valentines other hand, holding up J.B. with them. When they were finally all connected, Valentine gave a great big happy sigh, before they all went up in deep purple smoke, vanishing from the room. 

 

If anyone had asked Eggsy what the most strangest yet pleasurable moment he had ever experienced, he would say it was waking up from a deep slumber wrapped up warmly in Harry Hart’s arms while his head rested gently on the man’s chest. Eggsy grinned happily at the feeling of safety and soft comfort. The alpha was sleeping away peacefully, the man’s chest rising and falling in a gradual pattern. Eggsy snuggled in closer, breathing in Harry’s scent. Sandalwood and the alpha pheromones making him feel like he was soaring. Arms around him were loose but heavy, making Eggsy feel like he was being hugged tenderly. He went to listen to Harry’s heat, only to hear nothing, and suddenly remembered the man he was in love with was no man at all. It was going to take some getting used to. The no heartbeat thing was eery. Harry groaned softly, waking up as Eggsy wiggled against him. 

“Good morning,” Harry grumbled, shifting up the pillows a little so that he wasn’t lying back on his back anymore, he dragged Eggsy up with him, refusing to let the omega go. 

Eggsy smiled, sighing deeper against Harry’s chest, rubbing at the man’s linen shirt. “Good mornin’ luv,” Eggsy replied, moving to kiss Harry’s neck gingerly, pressing down into the warm skin there, puckering against it lightly. 

Those large strong hands were stroking through his hair again and Eggsy melted at the touch, growing more fervent with his kisses as he trailed up Harry’s neck up to his jaw. “Harry,” Eggsy whispered, now kissing at the man’s cheek. His voice was laced with want and Harry answered it, catching Eggsy’s lips with his own for a deep tender kiss. As they moved together, kissing back and forth, Harry hands slide to Eggsy’s waist to bring Eggsy closer against him. The action caused Eggsy to pull his body over Harry’s, allowing him to lie on top of the alpha. Their tongues were slipping up against each other, dragging deliciously, drawing little noises from Eggsy. Harry rolled Eggsy’s hips in his hands, making the omega grind against him softly. 

“I like this,” Eggsy spoke, moving his mouth back to Harry’s neck, suckingly at him. 

“I can see, you’ve taken to this like a duck to water,” Harry replied warm-heartedly. 

“Taken to what,” Eggsy asked playfully, biting down onto Harry’s neck.

“Amorous congress,” Harry clarified, stroking Eggsy’s back lovingly.

“We haven’t had sex yet,” Eggsy argued. 

“No, but we’re on the first steps to having it at the rate you're going,” Harry answered. 

“Exactly, that’s the point,” Eggsy grinned, sitting up to grind mischievously against Harry’s morning wood. 

Harry hissed, his hips and back arching into the movement. “Are you sure Eggsy? You were almost raped last night, don’t you need more time. I don’t want to rush this, no matter how much I desire you,” Harry asked concerningly. 

“I’m fine, with you I’m fine, I don’t want to wait any longer, I just want to be yours, if anything your touch will erase my memory Charlie’s touch. And plus my first heat will be any day now and I don’t want it to be my first experience,” Eggsy smiled leaning down to kiss Harry confidently.

“God, your heat,” Harry exclaimed.  
“What about it? Did you forget,” Eggsy teased, continuing to move his hips along Harry’s.

“With the way you smell, like some succulent flower in early bloom, I could never forget,” Harry replied frustratedly. 

“Well my virgin flower is all yours for the picking, vampire,” Eggsy smiled, swiveling his hips in powerful circles, pressing a toe-curling friction onto Harry’s groin.

Harry’s hooded eyes were scalding with thirst, drinking up the sight of Eggsy, the boy’s milky soft skin and unholy curves moving on top of him. The vampire grew ravenous at having the opportunity to spoil the omega, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth, claws and cock into his willing prey. 

“You little vixen, you are truly a wicked creature, one would think that for your age and nature that you would be more shy,” Harry hissed, molding his hands into the meat of Eggsy’s thighs only to slip under Eggsy’s nightshirt to edge his way up the omega’s lap, feeling the silky lines of his body. 

Eggsy’s breath hitched as he felt Harry’s rough hands glide up his thighs and move to sink their powerful digits into the softness of his belly. “Shyness won’t get me what I want,” Eggsy spoke boldly, letting his own smaller hands drift over Harry’s pliant body, caressing the rigid stiff muscles there. 

“What is it that you want Eggsy?,” Harry purred knowingly, stroking his hands along the smooth expanse of Eggys stomach, each movement drawing Eggsy’s shirt more and more up revealing dimpled covered thighs. 

“I want you to take me, make me yours,” Eggsy answered, bending down again to seal his lips against Harry’s, dragging his tongue against Harry’s in a rich battle for dominance. 

The vampire swiftly grabbed a hold of the ends of Eggsy’s garments, lifting them up and over Eggsy’s head. Now, the omega was splendidly naked and Harry drank in the sight. All that creamy perfect skin lay before him- the omega’s long elegant neck where Harry could see all the blue veins pumping that enticing blood, those swooping collarbones and wide shoulders, his rosey nibbles, hard against the brush of morning breeze he was now exposed to, that lovely hard but plush belly, the bushel of blondish hair nestling around Eggsy amicable cockstand, its tip alreadly prettily leaking, lithe shameful pale white thighs spreading like a canvas for Harry to write upon. 

A deep red blush painted the boy as Harry studied him for a long while. It was challenging to hold himself up under Harry’s covetous gaze. All at once, Eggsy wanted the man to touch him, or at least say something. Eggsy let out an impatient huff, and locked his mouth over Harry’s inviting neck. The physical attention seemed to bring Harry back to life, as his hands swept along the lines of Eggsy body, from his shoulders down to his rump, where Harry squeezed appreciatively. Eggsy could feel the excitement rushing over him at what they were finally about to be doing. Harry found himself wanting to lick and taste every available inch of skin he could find. 

Abruptly, Harry swung them around, so Eggsy was down on his back and Harry hovering hungrily above him. Thrilled, Eggsy found himself being kissed demandingly by the vampire. The kisses were gentle no longer, with Harry claiming Eggsy’s mouth in a lecherous game. Eggsy could do nothing but grip his hands into Harry’s hair and scratch them down his back. 

“You are beyond sinful Eggsy,” Harry whispered huskily into his ear. “So sweet and tender, so ripe for the taking, it makes me want to ruin you.”

The man was now trailing kisses down Eggsy’s vulnerable neck, making Eggsy cry out in delight as he felt the prick of Harry’s protruding fangs almost breaking his skin, yet never doing so, instead placing punishing hickies against Eggsy’s neck. Harry’s hands were hot burning carnal weapons, fleeting their way across every available inch of flesh. Attentively, Eggsy gasped as Harry lightly pinched his nipple, toying with it until it became red and raw, each little teasing stroke sending dark thrills down Eggy’s body as if his nipples were directly linked to his cock. It sent his back bending into a curved line, pushing his chest up closer into Harry’s grasp. Harry now was ravishing his abused nipple with his mouth, sucking harshly and flicking it roughly against his tongue. He crawled his hand over to Eggsy’s other neglect nipple giving it the same treatment as its twin. 

“Harry,” Eggsy mewled lustfully, unable to comprehend the consuming flames of arousal building up in his small body. 

“Thats right my boy, sing for me, show me what you are feeling,” Harry encouraged the omega, wanting to make the boy scream his name endlessly. 

“Oh..oh!,” Eggsy panted, his body lurching as Harry grabbed onto his cock tentatively, feeling its weight and stiffness in his own hand. 

Harry’s hands were twice the size of Eggsy’s own, thus making the feeling of being touched there a lot different as Harry explored his aching shaft, covering a larger area than Eggsy could. The warmth and grip of Harry’s grip on him, made him keen as Harry started to travel down Eggsy’s body, scraping his wet tongue down Eggy’s stomach and swipping it around his belly button. It left his marked skin wet and cool from Harry’s attention. Harry’s thumb circled the head of Eggsy’s cock, making the boy cringe with ecstasy, as the muscles in his stomach contracted suddenly and his cock came to a full pulsing erection. He felt so sensitive as each little glide of Harry’s thumb added to the inflaming turmoil of his own arousal. The omega could barely contain himself as Harry added a steady pump with his fist, moving Eggsy’s dripping cock quickly and teasingly. Eggsy threw his head back and full-bodily arched into the touch, feeling Harry’s mouth moving slowly southward as his hold on Eggsy’s cock went unceased. 

With each rub of Harry’s thumb, with each knead and pull of Harry’s fist, and with each tormenting lick at the skin at Eggsy’s hips, Eggsy quickly became delirious, unable to control himself from writhing off of the bed, bucking his hips fervently, his mouth rolling out cries of bliss. Though writhing transformed quite suddenly into spasming as Eggsy felt a wet heat swallowing down his own cock, covering his whole length in sweltering heat, the harsh sliding of Harry’s tongue against him, his own sensitive skin there lighting up in blistering pleasure. Eggsy convulsed against the bed, his hips coming to a violent shudder, his entire body shaking as he could do nothing but wail in agony and grip onto Harry’s locks of hair in a failed attempt to ground himself to something.

Waves and waves of pleasure just seemed to keep growing as they crashed over Eggsy, Harry like a Poseidon, making the storm grow into a vigorous chase to make Eggsy go mad. He didn’t stop, he didn’t slow down. As Eggsy felt the growing heat in his belly exploding, erupting into a warm gush of rapture, he didn’t even have time to warn Harry, before he was shooting down the vampire’s throat. His heart was beating so wildly and the scream that expelled from his was so loud that Eggsy could hear nothing else. 

Harry reacted quickly, sucking himself off of Eggsy’s member with a scandalous wet smack of his lips. The vampire sat back and admired his work. Eggsy’s lay there panting fervently, trying to catch his own breath. A heavy pink flush covered the body, his skin lightly dusted with red marks from Harry’s teeth and kisses. The boy’s legs had fallen wide open, making him so so wantonly inviting. Harry could hear Eggsy’s wildly beating heart, making his blood pulse deliciously through his body. Captivated by a particular network of veins and arteries pumping plentifully inside Eggsy’s upper inner thigh, Harry bent over the spot, his long fangs bared and his mouth watering at the sheer desire to sink his teeth in. And for the first time, Harry did just so, meeting Eggsy’s blissed out gaze before biting down into him, latching onto Eggsy, moaning as a rush of sweet hot blood flowed into his mouth.

Eggsy found himself whining at the sting of the bite, before it suddenly turned into a thrilling intrusion, as he felt Harry sucking greedily at him. Even overstimulated as he was, Eggsy found his cock twitching to enliven itself again at the delirium of having Harry plundering his life source. Harry growled as he let go of Eggsy’s thigh, licking his lips appreciatively, not wasting a single drop of the juicy scrumptious blood. 

“You are beyond the most tantalizing treasure I have ever seen, absolutely ravishing, look at you so precious,” Harry complimented Eggsy, his deep husky voice sending shivers down Eggsy’s body. “You taste as good as you look Eggsy.” 

The omega watched eagerly as Harry moved to pull of his shirt, revealing a piercing expanse of rippling muscles- powerful and compacted. Harry was more dark skinned than Eggsy, his skin holding a perfectly equal tan, making him look golden in the morning glow. It made Eggsy feel like a lion was perching above him, gorgeously handsome while still being unbelievably dangerous. Eggsy’s eyes grew wider as he looked down at Harry’s breeches, they looked tight, and revealed a hefty bulge pressed up against its seams. Quickly Harry shoved of his trousers, leaving him finally naked in front of Eggsy. The blood drained from Eggsy’s face as he caught sight of Harry’s proudly standing cock. 

“Christ, Harry you're hung as a horse,” Eggsy deplored.

The vampire was. He was impossibly thick and long and fully erect, and Eggsy wondered how they were ever going to fit together, and stared in disbelief as he realized that this was just Harry’s hard dripping member-not even the size it would be when Harry would knot the omega. 

“I don’t know think we’ll fit.... you’ll be gentle won’t you?,” Eggsy stuttered worryingly.

Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss Eggsy’s nose gently. “Of course I’m going to be gentle. Just try to relax Eggsy, I wouldn’t doubt yourself so much I think you can withstand me with the proper preparation, we can take our time as well, we don’t have to rush things,” Harry replied reassuringly. 

“Your so beautiful,” Eggsy gasped, transfixed on all of Harry’s striking features.

Harry smiled down at the omega, a feeling of adoration engulfing him making him want to keep the omega their in his clutches forever. Harry kissed Eggsy passionately, dragging his lips against him with an undying need. 

He gave Eggsy as reassuring grin, as he left the bed for a moment to retrieve lubricant from his bag. Eggsy watched excitedly as Harry approached him, prowling back onto the bed, placing himself back in between Eggsy’s legs. The vampire gave him a devious smile, settling his large hands on each of Eggsy’s thighs. 

“Now would be a good time to show me how flexible you are,” Harry spoke teasingly.

At the challenge, Eggsy smirked victoriously as he spread his legs wondrously wide, leaving him entirely at Harry’s mercy. Harry eyes heatedly glanced down to Eggsy tight furrowed hole and the vulnerable skin there. He grabbed at the bottle, lathering his hand respectively, before giving Eggsy another reassuring look, then pressed a lone finger into Eggsy slowly. The burning stretch that followed made Eggsy shift uncomfortably, but he was determined to enjoy this and trusted Harry to take control, prepping him attentively. Harry’s finger fought his way in, scraping against Eggsy’s walls, stretching him even more. From there Harry started to thrust the finger in and out of him, letting Eggsy adjust to the feeling, then he added another slick finger. Eggsy hissed at the second intrusion, his body clenching down at the new addition as it pushed against him. 

Harry hushed him. “Relax Eggsy, breath.”

The man gently with his other hand stroked his cock, which served as a needed distraction. Eggsy let himself open up patiently waiting for the experience to turn into something more pleasurable. And the omega nearly jumped from the sheets when Harry curled his fingers suddenly, hitting a sweet spot inside of Eggsy, driving him into a coaxed frenzy. It was like every nerve in Eggsy’s body came alive, sensitive and receptive. His cock quivered as aphrodisia overcame him, forcing him into a new wildly captivating rut. Harry was repeatedly stroking that spot now, squeezing up against the nerves to drive Eggsy crazy. Eggy’s hips started bucking again uncontrollably from all the divine sensation embarking through him. 

“Harry,” Eggsy whined, his cock now a throbbing mess again. 

At his whine, Harry added a third finger stretching Eggsy further, but Eggsy found himself to be more pliant as the pleasure out rode the pain. 

“God, if only you could see yourself right now Eggsy,” Harry growled, watching as his boy extended his body upwards. 

“Harry, please hurry up, I ah!...I want you in me,” Eggsy cried, clutching at Harry’s biceps.

Harry pulled out his fingers with a punishing drag, making Eggsy mewl at the lose. With the remains of the bottle Harry drenched his member with it, adequately stroking it for good measure. He tossed it aside when he was finished, turning his attention to Eggsy, hitching the omegas legs onto his shoulders. And with a suppressed hunger, Harry dragged his cock against Eggsy, letting his head catch on Eggy’s rim, before gradually pushing into him. 

Eggsy held his breath as Harry entered him, his cock much more thick than his fingers had been, but the glide of the lubricant made the slow slide worth it. He felt like his body was screaming out as Harry continued to move into him, trailing on and on, filling him like he never knew, and finally sitting up all the way into Eggsy. The stretch was a prominent burn, making Eggsy’s muscles spasm and pound around him, the blood in his stomach pumping frantically. As Eggsy grew familiar with the sensations rippling through him, Harry began to rock his hips into Eggsy’s pelvis, moving his cock inside Eggsy with small fervid movements. Eggsy began to gasp lightly at the motion as it made his toes curl and placed a proficient yearning boil in his bones. The alpha was holding back, allowing Eggsy to adjust, but he was done with being patient and pressed his heels in Harry’s back, pushing him deeper. 

“Come on Harry, show me what you’ve got,” Eggsy challenged.

Harry gave him a carnal noise, a mixture between a growl and a hiss, before snapping his hips forward, only to slam mercilessly into Eggsy once again. The omega found himself yelping at the gratifying thrust of Harry inside him. The vampire soon became an unyielding force, ramming into Eggsy over and over again, drawing raptures of arousal from the omega. Rapidly the movement became monstrous, as Harry didn’t hold back any longer, letting the beast overrule him, claiming Eggsy as he saw fit. With a rigorous drive, Harry drove Eggsy up into the pillows. Each onslaught of thrusts pounded against his sweet spot, sending soul-crushing tormenting lust through Eggsy, making Eggsy’s cock desperate for release as it began to leak over Eggsy’s chest and stomach. 

The alphas assault didn’t dissipate as he clung onto Eggsy legs, only to drive deeper into the omega with an insatiable pursuit. Madly Eggsy was consumed in the feverish act, Harry impaled Eggsy on his cock, destroying Eggsy’s ability to even control his actions as he screamed out Harry’s name. Eggsy suffered as the building need to cum overcame him once again, pulling him into another orgasm relentlessly, blissful agony enveloping him. Harry seemed to ride the boy through in, keeping a brutal pace, bending Eggsy so that he could penetrate him at a different angle. Now Eggsy was reduced to spewing out nonsense, as Harry continued to thrust up into his pliant overworked body. The unbridled joy of his orgasm was short lived, as Harry kept pounding over and over into him again making the omega weep. The man did not feel anywhere closer to finishing as he moved with a ferocious hammering force. 

Eggsy screamed in overwhelming ecstasy, as he realized, Harry was driving into him until he was hard all over again. His pulsing cock struggled to come alive again, as the waves of torturous pleasure kept hitting him. The omega let his hazed eyes open, never noticing that he had closer them, to watch Harry, mewling when he met entirely treacherous venomous eyes scalding and lethal staring back at Eggsy. Harry looked so far away now, letting himself run on pure primal desire. 

Another agonizing jolt of frenzy overcame Eggsy again, as he spilled onto his already dirtied stomach with another warm gush. 

“Harry! Please, its too much, too much,” Eggsy wailed, feeling as he would faint from Harry’s consuming thrusts.

His hips undulated into tight little spasms, as his poor body couldn’t take the violent pace any longer. Harry only sped up to Eggsy’s misery, moving with some vampire like speed, so that Eggsy could barely make out Harry's form. 

Then finally Harry stiffened inside him, reaching his peak with a loud groan, plunging his teeth into Eggsy’s neck to give the omega his bond bite, tieing them together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Omg only TWO more chapters left! I apologize for any spelling errors along the way, it is a long fic and I will be editing in more in the further, but as of now I just wanted to share it with you as soon as possible. 
> 
> :) Have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my lovely readers, this fic is a work in progress, and i plan on posting once a week :)


End file.
